fullmetal girl in new world
by michelous
Summary: Fem!ed what if the cost to bring Al back was to give up her old life and save another world? Ed gets the part of greed and gets sent to another world to help the avengers save the world ed x capt america m for language and lemons gender bender will cover wider marvel universe more than just mcu
1. Chapter 1

**fullmetal girl in new world chapter 1 the avenger and fullmetal girl**

 **this chapter will cover how** **Ediline** **gets to Earth-199998 [my version of marvel movie earth] it will also explain what powers she gets and how she meets captain America and fall in love with him**

 **this chapter will most cover the events of first avenger**

 **there will also be a few x-men elements in this chapter maybe more next chapter**

normal speech

 ** _inner voice_**

 **Ed pov**

After defeating father, I wanted one last thing to bring back Al. my brother deserved a life back in the world. he needs to gets healthy. I then used myself as material to meet truth again and then I shouted to him "what do I have to do to return Al? he replied to me "I want you to save the multiverse." I then asked "wait what is the multiverse I thought there was just a universe?" he said "wrong little girl there is more than one each born from different choices. There are 2 universes where you were born as a boy one you had to leave after defeating the mother of the homunculi and another just like yours. But I need you to go to a different world in which Amestris is known as Germany and waging war on the world. to save your brother and accept my deal step through this door." I said "if it is to save Al I will do it." before I reached the door truth said "one last thing you will need to live a long time so here is a present, a little greed. He will be your partner but not be able to control you just help you. Now have fun and save everything fullmetal girl." I then opened the door and walked through to only see light.

Once my eyes were clear I was in what seemed like a cabin with a man that looked to be in his 70's and he asked me "how can I help you, little girl?" I shouted "I am not that little I am 17 years old." He then shifted his glasses and took a better look at me then asked "are you the daughter of Van Hohenheim?" I shockingly replied "yes, how do you know my father and what is your name old man?" his reply was "my name is Abraham Erskine and I met a few years ago. Hohenheim told me I would meet his daughter or son on a boat to America and asked me not to ask how she or he got there. The man was wise beyond his years and seemed to know things before they happened. He helped me start a project that I just perfected. He also said that these could help you." He then pulled out of his bag a few books titled English for German children volumes 1-3, pulling those out he also pulled out my mistake a piece of paper saying super soldier formula and I got a quick look at and committed it to memory before the old man put it away and asked "did you see any mistakes in that quick look?" I replied "I am not sure I don't fully understand how it works but the formula seems stable." He said "you are as bright as your father then. He said you couldn't get these done in a week but I did get the 4th volume just in case." Then he left the cabin and had some men bring a coat and said "I am sorry but I could bring a change a clothing for you Ediline." I replied "I am used to not takin a bath and wears the same cloths for weeks on end." the old man said "good I wasn't told your size and I am not sure I could even get anything in your size."

After a little while both of went to sleep then I heard a voice that sounded like greed saying " ** _it took too long for the old man to fall asleep. Don't reply with your voice just think it we can carry a conversation through thought."_** I then thought "let me guess you are green or at least a part of him." Greed then said " ** _right but like truth said I can't control you are as long as an am part of you we are immortal_** **."** I then asked him what else can you do or can I do the homunculus then " ** _I couldn't make you tits any bigger, bring back your leg or make you taller, but you can still use your alchemy and I can make the hard layer around your skin and your hymen is back I could fix that. The last thing I am not sure if you can get pregnant. I knew I was sterile but wasn't sure if truth let you keep that part but your ovaries are intact."_** I then asked "what do you want greed?" he then said " ** _I thought you would never ask. All you have to do is play with yourself or even have sex you have enough privacy. I was given memories of all of my past hosts and the 2 hosts ago was a woman and female orgasms are the best."_** I replied "I guess if I have to do that. When we get our own private room we can." If that was all I had to do for the power to save everybody I would do it.

After a week of practicing English I was about at Abraham's level and we were in the united states of America. After we checked in with a woman about my height named Sharon Charter. He and I looked over the profiles of many recruits and neither of us liked any of them. When asked the Doctor would say I was his goddaughter and also was his assistant. He made sure to say that I might need to come just in case of trouble. After a long day of looking over troops he lets me wonder around the stark expo and said meet him in a few hours. When wondering around I ran in a man a little taller than me and he said "I am very sorry mam it was my fault. What is your name? my name is Steve Rogers." I said "Ediline Elric but you can call me Ed and you to need to be more careful Steve if you weren't cute I might have kicked your ass. he then started wheezing and I asked "asthma?" he said "yes." after he stopped coughing. I then walked off and said "I hope to see you again Steve." I then looked around and a hovering car and the thing in the book called an airplane. Then looked at the other cool thing at the expo.

 **Steve pov**

It wasn't long after I man into the girl that was shorter than me that I ran into Bucky again and told him "I met a girl and she was shorter than me." My friend made a joke "was she from the circus?" I said "the only thing off with her was long boots and a funny accent." Bucky said "what kind of accent a hot French girl?" I said "no, I couldn't pick it out I was kind of mystified by her." My taller friend said "love already well good luck. What did she look like?" I said "she was wearing Thigh high boots, a red split skirt and a red coat with a leather corset under it that was open enough to see her breasts and leather gloves. They were a little small but nice and perky. She had long blond hair and pretty golden brown eyes. She also had a strand of hair that seemed to react to her emotions and maybe a temper." He replied "sounds like you like cute foreign spitfires, I hope she isn't just going to leave after the expo."

After talking to my friend I tried again at the recruiting station and failed and sat next man with an accent close to Ed. I then asked "where are you from sir I met a girl with an accent close to yours?" he said "I leave in Queens with my goddaughter but we came from Germany first." He then asked me "do you want to fight Nazis?" I said "no don't want to kill anyone. I just can't stand bullies." he then said "we have so many big men fighting maybe a little guy can. So where you know son?" I said "Brooklyn New York." His reply was "come with me, we have to find my goddaughter." I then asked "was she about my height blond with golden eyes. She is coming this way." he then said to the girl "I found our candidate."

 **Ed pov**

We then went to camp and on the way green talked to me " **what do you see in that little guy?** **I know he was on your mind during your last session of self-love."** I am not sure I think I might have fallen in love at first site he makes my heart flutter. Greed then broke my mood by saying " **he likes your tits he stares a lot."** I replied "he can stare all he wants I don't care. Steve is sweet and cute not a womanizer like Roy." Before we arrived I feel a sleep.

 **Steve pov**

Once we made it to the camp I trained with the other troops for weeks with Ed doing the Excise along with me. During a sparring session one of the men pulled on her pants to get a broken jaw from her kick none of the other noticed before she fixed her pants but I noticed metal. Later that night I met her and asked "what happened to your leg?" she looked serious and said "I lost it when I was doing an experiment at younger age. If we get closer I might tell you the story someday." The next day I met Agent charter and a grenade was thrown. The guy I thought was the top candidate hide and I jumped on. My action made Ed say to her godfather "I see why you picked him, Steve has balls." After that I met Ed and the doctor with whisky but he I couldn't drink but Ed did and I got to watch her drunk say how cute I was and that I had big balls. Before her godfather took her away she started to feel me up.

The next day I met agent charter and a hung over Ed asking me "did I do anything too embarrassing last night." Being the gentleman I said "you just talked a lot." My mother told me it was rude to tell a girl how she is when drunk so I shut up. But agent Charter said "I order you to tell me Rogers." I said on command "Elric gets louder and grabbier." She said to Ed "so you like Steve." Ed said "blushing why did you say that." When I got out she kicked my shin and said "if you say anything again I will do worse Steve." my shin was throbbing but walked to the lab.

 **Ed pov**

I then asked Green "did you make me do that?" the homunculus said " **I just steered you in the right direction, you want him as much as I want you to fuck him.** " Once we made it to the lab Peggy said the password and I helped Steve and Eckstein get ready and asked "what will it do to him?" he said "make him better in every way." I then told Steve "take off your shirt." Then I took the needle and poked him in the most painful area. And said "that is for talking." Then the 2 of us guided him into the pod and turned it on. Half way through Steve scream in agony and I tried to stop but he said "keep going." After it was Done Steve came out a foot taller and nearly as buff as Armstrong and I stared at blushed as he said "look who's staring at who's breasts." I said "Shut up beefcake as a man tried to shoot up Eckstein and I, lucky for me Greed made armor to keep me safe but the old man didn't make it.

After I made sure the doctor was dead Steve and I chased after the shooter. Peggy and I took the car while Steve ran after. This showed what a super soldier could do. As Steve caught the guy even in a submarine he took a poison pill and said "I am one of many." After checking the body, I found a tattoo with a skull on it and the cornel said "hydra." Then he said to me "do you think you could make more of that formula?" I replied with "I looked at in once I'll see what I can do." Steve went with the senator to help sell war bonds while I was moved to a new lab with Howard Stark. After dealing with Howard trying to hit on me I beat the shit out him. It was a few weeks later that I was in Chicago and met Steve at his show then went to a gym with him.

 **Steve pov**

After the fight on the street I traveled with the USO from city to city doing shows to sell war bonds, for 2 months straight I put on shows until I met Ed at one in Chicago and she said "who taught you to punch?" I said "Bucky did." The blond girl then said "well he doesn't know to fight either we are going to a gym so I can teach you." the gym we went to was a boxing gym and they let us use it was long as we needed to as long as I signed stuff for the owner's son and let us watch. The younger shorter girl then said to me "your first lesson is dodging and blocking, dodge as many hits as you can and keep try and block the rest with your arms." Before I could ask what she meant the girl hit me with a flurry of kicks and punches, I tried to dodge but not being used to my larger size made that harder. After our first session my arms and legs covered in bruises. Ed's punches felt like being pelted by rocks while her right kicks felt like metal rods and left kick felt the same as her punches. I then asked her "how do you hit so hard it felt like you were hitting me with rocks and metal over fist and feet." The blond girl replied "if you can beat me in a match according to boxing rules I will tell you." I then hold the owner and his sons how to keep score and started got ready.

The fight started the same except I tried to hit back and kept missing, in the end she defeated me and asked "do you want to know why I won?" I said "yes teach me how to fight." She started with "you are half way there; the super soldier serum gave you the body but I will give you the technique." Ed drilled me until she got tired then I did her drills I had to go run to the show. After the next Ed said "I made and bet with Colonel Phillips and will be with you for a while." I replied "doing what?" the blond replied "teaching you to fight." I then asked "if you teach me to fight can we see a movie." The girl replied with "since I had never seen a movie, I will but stay a gentleman." I said "I would never touch a lady unless she wanted to." It took a while but I did see a movie with Ed, the bad thing was somebody gave me alcohol and she ended but kissing me during the movie. I learned what kind of drunk Ed was a horny one and needed to be tired down until she went to sleep. The next day the senator said my next stop was Italy and I found out that the unit I was visiting was Bucky's. after I did I asked "Colonel Phillips is Bucky on the MIA list." Then end stopped by and I read her lips to and could make out "get ready to pay up old man."

 **Ed pov**

After a few minutes Peggy and I convinced Howard Stark to drop Tony and I as close to the hydra base as we could and that meant we had to parashot or just drop. I had mostly gotten used to flying and knew the drop couldn't kill me. I did drop and the carbon shell kept me intact but it hurt like hell as my bone and organ reset. Steve figured out how to land better by using trees to get down. Once we both had our barring we snuck into the base and starting freeing the imprisoned soldiers inside, Steve called himself Captain America and I called myself Fullmetal alchemist. With the help of the soldiers we freed the base was crippled and Steve rescued Bucky. After seeing the weapons, the hydra soldiers used Greed said " **don't let that blast hit you it feels strange and powerful it might be able to kill even us."** I simply acknowledge him and dodged the blasts. After freeing the men, we met the last subject of the super soldier Johann Schmidt or as I called him the Red skull due to how his head looked after he took off his mask. After showing his true face both Red skull and as many men hydra soldiers and personal got out before the base self-destructed. The good news was on the way to find Bucky Steve got a look at a map with flags marking the other hydra bases all over Europe.

Once we got back I said to the Colonel Philips "that will be $1000." His reply "was short girl you turned that man from just muscle to a fighting machine so you earned it." then he handed me 10 hundred dollar bills and that was the only thing keeping me from hitting him. He then asked me "I know Capt. America Is a super soldier but what let you survive." My reply with "shoot me old man and see. Start with the right leg then shoot for my heart. You know after giving me that money you want to." He then Shoot my leg to hear the sound of metal on metal and said "so your leg is metal how did you lose it." my reply was "science experiment as a long kid. now shot right here." I said I pointed to the space between my breasts. He did was and Greed's carbon shield was under my shirt. The old man then asked "what the fuck is with your chest replacement as well?" I said "you saw that outfit I wore during the experiment. I can make a diamond hard shield over my entire body and most of my body could be destroyed as long as a certain part is left I can grow everything back. I also don't age and am not sure if I can get pregnant." He said "wow you are special and don't worry as long as you stay on our side nobody besides me and those you trust need to know your powers."

 **Steve pov**

After Ed checked in with the colonel I check in with Peggy and Howard to get a shield, after I looked over the ideas the inventor had I settled on a circle shield that Howard said was made from a vibranium. I then tested the shield by having Peggy shot it and Ed pound on it until she got tired the last test was to use it to protect Howard during a test of the hydra weapon and it kept him safe. I then formed a team with Ed, Bucky, Dum Dum Dugan, Gabe Jones, Jim Morita, James Montgomery Falsworth, Jacques Dernier and myself. We then went to many hydra bases taking down them one by one with a single base left a human testing location known as Auschwitz. We hoped that location would lead to the Red skull once and for all.

 **Ed pov**

In the time between missions Steve and I growing closer to the point of dating. We each had our own ranks mine being warrant officer 2 and Steve being captain. The colonel really didn't care how close we got as long as it didn't disrupt regular duties. During our missions we mostly made out and touched a little Steve was too much of a boy scout to even go above first base and it took my guidance to get him to even touch my breasts. Soon after that I managed to get him to touch below my waist but not touch my special place yet. my guess was he might have needed to get drunk like I did with Roy but normal beer seemed to do nothing for him and I figured he might need something stronger. When I did look for that something stronger I met a new special agent from Canada joining us named James Howlett. I then asked him "do you have gain liquor a lot of it?" the man then asked me "are you or somebody else a regenerator as well?" I said "I am but I can get drunk from normal liquor but the guy I am trying to get drunk needs it because he can't. I then asked him "why did you join this mission?" he replied in a gruff voice "Nazi fuckers captured my brother. As soon as I get him out we bail." I said "as long as you don't get my boyfriend, my friends or I killed I don't care what you do."

When we made it to the base we could out it wasn't a base but a concentration camp worse than anything my country did to the Ishvalans. Most of the people were walking skeletons or like the things father kept. I then called the old man over the radio and said "this isn't just a hydra base it is a concentration camp. I then said to the people in German "we are here to free you, I need to know where the lab is?" most the people with energy to move raised their arms and pointed to a building in the middle of the camp. Then Philips said over the radio "neutralize the guards and all will call for as many medical units as they can spare." Once we then started to take out the troops, it turned out most of them were normal Nazi guards until we got the lab building. When James fought it was like a wild animal with claws and all. James had bone claws he could make come out of his hands. After wondering the halls, we made it to a hallway that said in German "no metal." I ignored the warning until my leg, Steve's shield and the other men's gun began to get hard to hold. As we went further down the I almost lost control and I ordered everybody to go back. I then disconnected my leg and had the others leave their metal behind. Once my leg was gone I used alchemy to make a temporary non-metal leg and I said to the other "I lost my leg when I was young maybe I will tell you later." Once we made it back the area with the issues James said "I found the source it is a teenager and he is like me. I then went further and said to him "I found your brother, help us stop the rest of the men and I will make a path out." The hairy man nodded and helped kill until we made it to an empty land that had a code message saying "a train carrying Zola will pass through alps in the next few days." As soon as the medical and transport unit arrived we left to go after Zola.

 **Steve pov**

The team for the mission to capture Zola was only Bucky, Ed and I, we got on the train via zip line that Ed made via turning rock into a rope. Once on the train we battled at least 100 hydra soldiers and took them out 1 by 1 until Ed got hit by the beam in her arm, having the entire thing vaporize and said "It will grow back but I might not be able to fight for a while." I then asked her "how long?" she then replied "3 months at the latest, sorry I might not be able to help you take down Schmitt." Then the next event happened I had the shield knocked out of my hands only for Bucky to make a charge getting him knocked off the train with the hydra soldier. I knew the chance of Bucky being alive was slim and had to push on and capture Zola.

 **Ed pov**

After Bucky died and Zola was captured, we had a few days till the operation to stop hydra from making their final attack on the USA. So the only thing Steve could think to do was drink and make himself forget but after a while I checked on Steve to try and relate my situation to him he said "I can't get drunk." I then said "you should be able to just the stuff you have isn't strong enough." I then went to mine and Peggy's room to get the moonshine I made before losing my arm. When I got back to the bar I told Steve "this should get you drunk." Then I poured him a glass and he said "wow how strong is that." I said "strong enough, lets drink." We then took shot after Shot until I could see Steve looking at me with horny eyes then looked at his pants to see he was ready. I then said to greed "I think he is ready make sure we don't start until we are in a private place." I didn't hear what he said but next thing I knew we were in my bed room and Peggy let herself out. I then horny as hell started to take Steve's pants off

 **Lemon start**

When I got his underwear off I noticed Steve has bigger than Roy by a lot. While Roy was average Steve was large sized in manhood. I then started by jerking Steve off and switched to my mouth. Before he could cum Steve's drunk side woke up and he waited for me to get undressed before waiting for me to spread my legs and get ready. I was happy Drunk horny Steve was still a gentle man. Once I was ready he pushed himself in and let me experience his large dick then started to pump as I pushed him down and took control myself. Then rode him until we both came and Steve filled my womb with his seed and I would have to wait and see what happens.

 **Lemon end**

I said to greed "tell me if I got pregnant." I again didn't hear what the homunculus said before passing out. After a few hours of sleep Greed woke me up by saying " **it started, something is happening in your womb."** I then asked "does that mean I am pregnant?" the homunculus said " **highly likely but if you don't want to risk losing a baby stay behind. We can be sure in a month if you miss your period."** I then asked "I still get a period." His reply was "yes but it is very long you piss it away most of the time in the morning of."

 **Steve pov**

After waking up next to Ed I tried to convince the blond to marry me but she said to me "if you come back to me alive, get me a ring and do the whole thing on 1 knee maybe. Think of marriage as an incentive to live Steve." she then kissed me and said "good luck boy scout." I then started to get ready with Peggy and everybody but Ed. I knew I missed her but with her arm still growing back and her not feeling well I knew she couldn't be there. I got in the base by pretending to be captured to make way for the others and made a full on attack.

I battled my way through the base until I chased Schmitt to his last bomber. The 2 of us then battled on it until the red skull decided to grab the cube and then he vanished into space I couldn't be sure if he was dead or not. The cube then started to burn through the bomber's floor until it fell through into the ocean. After the fight was finished I looked at the control panel to find out it was still heading toward New York. I then went over the intercom to Peggy to tell her "please tell Ed I love her and make sure she gets all my back pay." The brunette said "I will but I am sure she already knows." The bomber then crashed into the ocean and the cold water made me pass out.

 **Ed pov**

A month after the war in Europe was finished I went to a clinic to find out I was pregnant and then I asked Greed "can you tell me what gender the baby is?" greed replied with " **nope way too early."** I then met Peggy outside the nurse's station in Paris. She then asked me "let me guess that night Steve got you pregnant." I said "your right, don't worry about we and money between my pay and the money I got from both Steve and Eckstein I should be set for a while. My science skill can get me any job I want."

A few weeks later when I got back to America I went to check my storage unit to see all my notes missing and in its place gold and a note that said "thank you for these Ms. Elric." I knew I would have to track down whoever had the rest of my notes and whoever else could make a super soldier.

 **Chapter end**

 **The next chapter will cover Ed's time apart from Steve and cover the events of both seasons of agent charter as well as touch on all x-men days first class and days of future past and how Ed will interact with other MCU characters before avengers takes place**

 **Week of 8/21/16 blade princess in academia**

 **Week of 8/28/16 Love in Past, Present and Future**

 **week of 9/4/16 fullmetal girl in new world**

 **Week of 9/11/16 what the fire brought**

 **Week of 9/18/16 love and dueling**


	2. Chapter 2

**fullmetal girl in new world chapter 2 their time apart**

 **this chapter will cover the time between the end of chapter 1 and the return of Steve and will cover the events of agent charter season 1 and 2 and touch on some more about x-men first class, x-men days of future past, hulk, iron man 1 and 2 and thor 1 leading up to Steve being found and revived cover the years 1945 – 2012. Also deal with Ed going over people and events of people finding her super soldier notes and the birth and life of her child and her dealing with the characters of the MCU**

 **the chapter will be mostly broken up into sections for events**

 **normal speech**

 **homunculus/monster speech**

 **Ed pov**

 **After a few weeks greed told me the baby was a boy and around that same time I started to get cravings for milk, I hated milk but Alphonse wanted me to drink it. when I did have morning sickness Peggy told me the best cure was lemons. After 9 months I went to a doctor to find out the baby had another month then remembered that** Pinako said **"** I helped birth both of you 2 and both were 10 month pregnancies and I am sure you will have that same fate." After another month **Alphonse was born with brown hair and green eyes. Once I was able to take him home I tested my son's blood to discover trace amounts of super soldier alteration, how it would affect him in the long run I wasn't sure.**

 **After a few sleepless nights I broke down and used the money I had to hire 2 nannies both with glowing recommendations from Peggy. With the nannies raising and tending to my son I decided to go back to work with the** SSR as a researcher, working with on Project Rebirth and my knowledge of chemistry was extremely valuable. I didn't have the serum and failed many times to recreate it, more so without mine and the professor's notes. Between time in the lab and raising my son I learned the super soldier research was divide among a few groups: the red room, weapon + and Essex Corporation. What those 3 were doing, who were their members and where their bases were took me years to find. When I did make arrive at Essex Corporation they claimed no knowledge of my research or the results and when I did meet talk to the CEO he would never meet me in person just over the phone. People would speculate the man was immortal like me and much older and might have even been a vampire nobody was really sure. The next lead the Red room I found was hidden behind the iron curtain of Russia and was nearly impossible to find.

After that changed from a researcher for the SSR to undercover agent in Hollywood to root out spies as well as to help lose my accent, to many others my accent got me treated like the same hydra soldiers and Nazis I helped fight. But before that Peggy reformed the howling commandos one last time to capture a weapon of similar origin to the cube the red skull had. After that mission I met Whitney Frost, who I was as an intellectual peer. When we had free time to 2 of us talked science on end until she brought up something called zero matter. Not long after that Peggy and I had to stop both the zero matter and Whitney's plans with the substance. When managed to study zero matter greed told me " **that stuff might be able to get us back to our old world, the only catch we might not be able to get back to see your son or big boy scout again."** I also knew that truth might take back Al or hurt my friends if I didn't stay in this world and save the multiverse.

Alphonse grew up like a weed by his teens my son outgrew me, he was also smart at least at my level and went to college at year early and achieved his doctorate in 3 years. He soon started a company that rivaled Stark's. After I stopped acting I traveled the world and my first stop was Tibet where I met a person known as the ancient one. I wasn't sure her age but that she lived for a long time, when we talked it sounded like she lived centauries and that person also knew magic. From what the ancient one said "magic worked similar to alchemy but unlike alchemy that used extra energy from plate tectonics magic drew energy was other worlds." After I parted ways with the ancient one I met Jiaying, who I discovered was a kind of combination of proto human and something else. All I knew was she was immortal. The 2 of us spend years talking but after a while we discovered that our beliefs were too far apart and parted.

After parting with Jiaying I reconnected with Peggy and helped her reorganize the SSR into a new agency called Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division and investigated a new another branch of humans called mutants but shortly after the Cuban missile crisis I was the only person to remember this group and that was due to greed protecting my mind from alteration by a powerful psychic. A few years Howard had a son named Tony, that viewed me as an aunt and alphonse as an older cousin that he looked up to even if there was a 30-year age gap. Tony grew to be as smarter but not wiser than me. The next person I met after Tony was another genius named Hank Pym, a man who became an agent of Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division as well as an entomologist, and physicist who created a suit to shrink himself but retain human strength at ant size until he got tired of Howard and lost him wife.

After a few decades of relative peace and the fall of the berlin wall Howard Stark and his wife died in a car crash that I looked at and discovered it was really caused by somebody with a metal arm. I also discovered that Howard used a few of my notes he recovered to make a version of the super soldier serum. The issue was that serum had a rage flaw as in the version tony made could turn somebody into a raging monster. soon after Howard failed another man Bruce Banner used the same notes leaked from the Russia to make another version of the serum this time mixed with gamma rays that would change the man into a giant green rage monster when his emotions ran too high, the man went into hiding to avoid trouble soon after.

Not long after that Tony took over the company and used his mind to make weapons to try to help the world. I would've stopped him but around the same time I was busy working on studying an extraterrestrial that shield gave me to study I never really managed to study the last body due to other government agencies not wanting to share the body recovered in 1947. This new alien species that was larger and unlike the gray as it was dubbed this alien was blue and had a healing quality in its blood. By the time I made headway Tony got himself captured by a terrorist group and Obadiah Stane was in the most control of Stark industries but barely holding on with Alphonse and I trying to seize the company from him. A year and a half later Tony made a weapons system, that was an armor to escape from the terrorists free himself and make it home. By that time Tony blamed alphonse and I for his mother's death and would accept our help or listen to us about Stane until the man tried to kill Tony. Lucky for Tony his personal assistant Pepper Potts did listen to me and saved Tony. then before I could help Tony and Pepper used his prototype arc reactor to destroy Stane and his iron monger armor. When I asked Tony about having the being healed and having his need for an arc reactor removed he seemed to want to be iron man more.

A few months later Bruce Banner was discovered with the attempts to be captured destroyed Harlem and when I made it to there to check on the damages and insure Bruce could live in peace I found 2 more people affected by different versions of the serum Jessica Jones, who gained super strength and flight from exposure to one version of the serum and Luke Cage, a man whose powers went a step beyond Steve's but with less desire to help others.

 **Tony pov**

After only a year I discovered the fatal flaw of my arc reactor palladium core was poisoning my blood and I wanted to have fun with my time. I even did a new stark expo, something not done since world war 2. At the first day I embarrassed the pretender Justin Hammer. I also was getting closer to Pepper over the time and she kept telling me the woman that was the closest thing I had to an aunt Edylin Elric. I didn't want to meet her because she made the thing that got my mother killed. I knew that from the super soldier serum version 2.0 was created by her in was all his notes. After it killed my mother I had those notes destroyed over the number of lives they cost.

Before the next part of the expo I met a man with a grudge against me and my father. Somebody with powerful electric whips came out during my race and used those to force me to use my briefcase armor to detain him. Also after Stane betrayed me Pepper got a promotion from my assistant to CEO and she gained her own assistant a woman named Natalie Rushman. The whip man was son of somebody my father and 'aunt' Ed worked with Ivan Vanko.

After the incident at the track I had a party with lots of drinking, yes drinking was the number 1 thing Ed and Alphonse scolded me on. During the party I drank too much and got into a fight with Rhodey until Ed came in a punched me out saying "stop being a dumbass brat." When I woke up I was greeted by the same African American man that met me the day I announced myself as Iron man as well as Ed. The man then said "my man is Nicholas Fury Jr. director of S.h.i.e.l.d." then he pointed to the short blond woman I knew as Aunt Ed and I said "I know who she is, aunt Edylin Elric. but why does she look so young." Ed then said "about that, this is my real face. The aging face I have showed you has been a mask. I am ageless and pretty much unable to die." I then asked "what does pretty much mean?" she replied "I won't tell you, even if Mr. 'my father lost his eye so I had to as well' wasn't in the room." the black man then said "what you also don't know is Ms. Elric help Peggy charter found S.h.i.e.l.d. and is assistant director as well as our most important researcher." I then asked "so that answers why she is hot and in a cat suit but why isn't director?" Ed then yelled out "Natasha get in here." Then Pepper's assistant came in and said "reporting Ms. Elric." Ed then said "Nat you can call me Ed or even mom. I helped deprogram you." The red hair woman then said "okay Ed."

Fury then said "I need you to make sure Mr. Stark doesn't leave until he figures out how to save his life." I then asked "what are we doing and how are we going to save my life?" Ed then said to the director "do you what you want if we put our minds together this should only take a few days." Over the next few days the 2 of use created a new element and used it to make a new arc reactor. After we finished I asked Ed "why did you come along and who is the sexy red head?" the short blond then said "that is Agent Natasha Romanoff, I found her when she tried to kill me, then I beat the shit out of her and convinced her shield was a better fit than the shell of the KGB. I came for 2 reasons first was to see you and smack some sense into you, but I also came here for a knew leg." I then asked "what happened to your leg?" she then said "I lost it when I was a little girl." She then told me how she was an alchemist and all her adventures in another world. I wasn't sure what to believe but the lie detector in Jarvis said she wasn't lying. And then she asked "why did you name your AI after the butler?" I said "he helped me after dad died and before that when he couldn't be at home."

After making her a new leg from an old piece of armor. After that we made it to the expo on the last day to see Hammer displaying drones and weapon up version of the mark 2 armor. I wasn't long till the drones and Rhodey's armor crazy and Ed, Pepper and I helped get Rhodey's as he called it War machine armor back under his control. The 3 of us then took down all the drones and Ed struck the final blow on Vanko and said before leaving on helicopter "thanks for the leg but I have business in New Mexico something about a hammer with strange writing. Cheese will debrief you." I balding man in a suit then said to me "I just came to help collect the crazy with the whips Mr. stark." I asked him "does aunty Ed tell you to call her mom as well?" he said "no the assistant director just introduced me to her and captain America's son."

 **Thor pov**

After I rampaged in the realm of the frost giants I was punished by my father to be sent to the earth until I was worthy to carry it. when I was dropped it was in a desert shouting until I was hit by something then hit by what felt by lightning.

 **Jane pov**

One night my machines went crazy and I picked up 2 dimensional anomalies in the desert. Once I made it to the desert I found a large man that Darcy hit and tazered the man. We then took him to the hospital. After a few hours the man calmed down and we took him to the lab to find it ransacked by men and women I black suits. Then I found 2 that looked in charge a short blond woman and a balding man with brown hair. I then asked the man "what are you doing to my lab?" the man said "we detected similar stuff that you did and we need to compare your notes and reading?" I then asked "who are you people and what are you doing with my stuff?" the blond woman handed me a card that said "Ediline Elric FBI" and she then said "we will return everything with 2 months unless you can tell us something useful." Not seeing the data, I couldn't give anything and just watched dejected as the agents took everything.

 **Ed pov**

I then said to Phil Coulson "cheese, do you have those blood results on that big guy Ms. Foster was with?" he replied "could you please stop calling me cheese and that man isn't human." I then said to him "is he the same thing as the one agent May killed?" a woman agent Simons said "negative the DNA is completely different." Then agent Fitz chimed in "what I can tell the blood displays similar readings to the thing that feel in the desert last night." I then told them "let's get there and control the scene."

Once we made it the desert a bunch of people were trying to move a hammer like object to the point of trying to use a truck and messing up said truck. I then had the agents clear the scene and secure it the best we could. It wasn't much long that the man came to the site, broke in and tried to lift the hammer with no luck. I then met with him and asked "what is that thing? Could it be Mjolnir?" he then asked "how could you know that?" I then grabbed the handle of the hammer until it shook and greed said before I could fully lift it " **don't lift it, that might break the poor god's heart."** Before I tried to lift more I let my strength go and left the room. I then went in another room to see Fitz on Foster's machine as the large man talked to somebody that seemed to not be there. Then I asked Fitz "is that large man crazy or is there something?" the Scottish man replied "the machine says there could be but I am not 100% sure what it is." After a while Foster came to collect the large man claiming him to be a lost boyfriend. I then said to the man watching from afar "Clint follow them and observe, do not engage and if anything, happens call us."

It wasn't but a day longer that Clint called and said "would a moving suit of armor count?" then before I could even have the other agent move out the Hammer flew to the town Barton and the large man were in. after a few more minutes he called back and said "the large guy used the hammer to kill it and left as in vanished and left a strange mark behind." A few hours later we moved Jane and her mentor to study the gate.

Then one night I was sleeping when an agent woke me up and said "director fury wanted me to wake you?" I then replied tiredly "give me a good reason I shouldn't send you back the eyepatch looking a lot like him." The poor agent said "we found Steve Rogers." I then said "you are lucky give me a minute and have a quinjet ready." I then went to the triskelion to Fury's office and asked "how was Steve found and when can I plan the funeral?" the eye patched man relied "he was found by a crab boat, the men that found him were Navy vet's whose grandparents were saved by you and Steve. also the strange thing is Steve isn't dead."

After a long flight Steve still in a coma was brought to the triskelion. After another few days he woke up at the same time I passed out. When I was waking up Steve broke out of the lab and wondered into time square. I then made it to Steve and said "good to see you."

 **Chapter end**

 **The next chapter will cover avengers with a sexy prologue I added**

 **Update are**

 **week of 9/4/16 Love in Past, Present and Future**

 **Week of 9/11/16 fullmetal girl in new world**

 **Week of 9/18/16 love and dueling**

 **week of 9/25/16 bleach love ru**

 **week of 10/2/2016 Shirou muyo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fullmetal girl in a new world chapter 3 fullmetal avenger**

 **This chapter will mostly cover the events of the avenger's movie but with a little of Ed and Steve bonding and getting Steve back into the world at the beginning**

 ** _Monster voice_**

Normal

 **Steve pov**

After I met Ed in a very different time square she called a Taxi and said "we have to meet somebody." After riding the taxi Ed took me to a building and said she is on the 76th floor. When I looked at the building it said "Ishval incorporated." I then asked "who owns this building?" Ed replied "I own a 3rd of it and 2 other parties own the rest. I will tell you who those are when we reach the top." On the way up I said "for how much time we spent together we barely know each other." She then asked "do you love me?" I replied "of course, do you love me?" she said "yes but it would make sense to know about each other. Let's do question for question. I will go first what happened to your parents." I replied with "my father was killed in action in world war 1 then my mother remarried his shell-shocked friend. My stepfather drank too much and beat her until he drank himself to an early grave. Then my mother died of tuberculosis." Ed then said "it was the same for my mother but I was much younger and much more grief stricken." I then said "my turn, how did you lose your leg?"

Ed replied "this will take the rest of the trip up." She then told me how she lost her leg trying to revive her dead mother, then lost her arm trying to bring her brother back, only to bring his soul back and affix it to a suit of armor. Then she told explained how she was from another world and in saving that she regained her arm and was sent to this world to save her brother. Before she was to this world a god like being gave her immortality via a Philosopher's Stone and a homunculus in her mind. She said her full power set was "immortality, ability to make super hard coating over her skin and to clap her hands then by touching something her can reshape or destroy matter as long as she knows basic composition.

Once we made it to the top floor she led me to an office and opened a door to show me a man at least 70 years old and said "alphonse this I your father." I then said to wait "I have a son, is that why you were sick for the final mission?" she said "I knew I was pregnant before I had the chance to go the thing that share head space with me also tells me what is happening to my body." I then spend 2 hours talking with my son about his life. Then soon learned I wasn't just a father but a grandfather and soon to me a great grandfather. When I was done talking with my son Alphonse he said "I will call the rest of my family over tomorrow."

After the talk Ed dragged me back to the elevator and pushed the button for 65th floor and I asked "what is on that floor?" her reply was "my office, lab, gym and bedroom, the floor is mostly mine." I then asked "are we going for business or pleasure?" the mother of my son said "a little of both. I have to see how the super soldier serum had affected your body then we can have fun. Fury said since I am 2nd most knowledgeable on serum I should check." I then asked the blond "did you or somebody else remake the serum." She replied with "my serum was never as good as the professor's. the problem my notes were stolen while I was away. From what I discovered a few people with similar powers popped up, I never did tests on them to see how they did it. I just know from a few notes I read and reports of people with powers." I wasn't sure how to feel about. Then Ed took my blood and placed it in a scanner. After a few minutes she said "the serum is still intact now for fun."

Ed then dragged me to another area that lead to a bedroom. Once the door was closed Ed took off her bodysuit. Then a t-shirt and undershorts now down to bra and panties she said "strip captain." I then took of my shirt and Ed came over to me.

 **Lemon start**

Ed then stopped and went back to suit to pull out something square that said Trojan and then she said "I am not ready for another baby right now." She then proceeded to take off her bra, come over to me and pull my underpants down. After they were down Ed opened the condom with her mouth and proceeded to use her mouth to both give me a blow job and put the condom on my now hard dick. She then sucked until I seemed close to coming and stopped to get over to the bed and remove her panties. Once on the bed the blond said "come over here captain." And then spread her legs. I replied "if you say so COLONEL." Then a came over and placed my dick inside her to see blood and asked "that regenerates as well." moaning she said "I regrow everything." Then she pushed me down and began to ride. I asked her "so you like to be on top." She then began to speed up her pace until we both came.

 **Lemon end**

We then went for another round before falling asleep. We then spent a week working out, watching the TV and movies, going on dates, learning more about each other and having sex. Then one day while Ed and I were sparing, when Ed's phone rang. She then said to me "we have a mission."

 **Ed pov**

Fury said on the call "Loki came back taking the cube, Selvig and Barton with him." I asked "as in kidnaped." He replied "negative it seemed like mind control as in Barton and a few other agents helped Loki escape." I then dragged Steve to the roof and said "we are going to the helicarrier." Steve then asked me "how are we getting there?" I replied with "I have something on the roof." I then lead him to my quinjet stored on the roof and we took that to the carrier. Once there I said to Mari Hill "report Hill what happened?" she stuttered and said "yes assistant director. An hour ago Selvig was working with the cube when a portal came out to reveal Loki. Then Loki used something to control the mind of several agents and leave." I said to her "what do we know about the cube?" Hill said "it releases gamma rays." I said "send agents to retrieve Banner and Stark." Steve then said "I thought Howard died." Before I could say anything another agent said "Howard had a Son Tony, that is at least twice as smart as Howard." I then said "and with 3 times as many daddy issues and neurosis. But he can help." The blond super soldier then asked "what's Banner's deal?" my reply was "he tried to remake my super soldier serum but replaced the vita rays with gamma rays. That resulted in him being able to change into a giant green monster when he gets enraged. The man is also the foremost expert of gamma rays."

Once I saw Tony I said to him "your tower is fucking stupid." He replied "and your tower is better old lady. you sound like I caught you on that time of the month." I then said "how is Pepper? and kicked him in the leg. Little did he know, I modified my leg with a micro syringe to inject him with something that could make sure he gets Pepper pregnant. He said "good I put her in charge."

 **Steve pov**

After an hour 2 agent brought Tony Stark and Bruce Banner, Tony looked a lot like his father and Bruce looked like a man with graying hair. When a red haired agent looked at Ed she tried to avoid her more than the man that could become the rage monster. when I had a chance I stopped agent Romanoff and asked "why are you scared of a woman much shorter than you?" redhead said "the assistant director is scarier than Hulk, when she gets like this. What did somebody do?" I said to her "we were about to spare then make love." She then said "I feel sorry for Loki." Ed then came to get me and said "we found Loki in Germany."

After we found Loki Tony, Ed and I captured him. To the god's bad luck Ed gave him 2 black eyes. It wasn't long after finding the Norse God that we caught him, only to hear a storm and for Tony to ask the god "do you not like lighting?" the god replied "I don't like what comes after." The issue was when we caught Loki he didn't tell us where the cube was. Ed then asked Loki "how did you survive falling off the rainbow bridge?" he then asked "how do you know the goings on of asgard?" before anybody could ask more questions Thor flew in and took Loki to the ground.

 **Ed pov**

Tony jumped flew out of the Jet and Steve and I jumped out using the trees to catch us. I then molded the trees. Then greed popped in my head and said " **don't you even think about fighting Thor that hammer could kill you in a second."** I then watched as the other fought off Thor until I yelled out "Thor you know you can't get back without the cube and you aren't smart enough to get the location out of Loki." That made Thor stop fighting and bring his tree covered brother with us.

Once we made back to hover carrier Fury and I discussed what our move was. Then both of us tried to interrogate Loki with little success. Then I went see if Tony was having any more luck. When I made it to him I could tell the room was heated. I could also see Loki's staff glowing and began to relieve, the staff and the cube are connected. Then greed pop in and said "i **nfinity stones."** I was about to ask greed what that was. Then Steve asked me "did you know that shield was trying to use the cube and destroyer to make weapons?" before I could answer Nick came in and said "really no she stayed out of that, Elric holds power but she mostly does research. I had them made to deal with the possibility of more Asgardians or blue people or other alien treats, you aren't the first to come Thor and won't be the last." Before Fury could finish his speech Tony's program went off and he said "Son of a bitch Loki was using Stark tower as a power source."

Right after he said that the hover carrier was attacked. I heard one of the agents say "one of the propellers is damaged if we lose it we fall." Tony flew out and said "short old lady come with me, we have to keep this thing flying." I knew I had to help him get it going to save everybody. I then ran to the propeller as Tony flew. One the way I fought several mind controlled agents and with Tony's help and damage to his suit we got it restarted. I then heard Steve say "I need your help Banner turned into that monster and if anybody knows how to deal with a rage monster it is my raging girlfriend." I then knew I had to try and help Banner.

 **Steve pov**

it wasn't long after the attack some men made it to Bruce, Natasha revealed Loki planned to make Banner Hulk out on the carrier. After being hit by an arrow from Barton Banner began to grow and turn green, then moments later he changed into a giant green monster chasing after anything that moved. I was able to stop his punches with my shield but each hit sent me further back. I then heard the voice of agent Coulson saying "Thor and I need help due to Loki escaping". Right when I heard that, Ed made it near me and started to taunt the hulk. She then forced hulk to chase her right off the carrier. I then saw Ed on top of a quinjet and she got back on then passed out.

I soon made it to the cell to see Natasha holding the body of the man that asked for my autograph. She then said "Coulson was killed by Loki and Thor is falling." I asked "any good news." Natasha said "yes I did get Barton back to his senses."

 **Ed pov**

After I woke up I met with Fury and asked "how bad was it?" the bald man said "only a few dead and I prepped Coulson for project Tahiti." I asked "so you think he won't go crazy." Fury said "we won't know for sure till it is done. Let's prepare the others to deal with Loki and whatever army he has. I trust you won't let your boyfriend know what the plans are right, Elric." I replied "I know things you don't know powerful people you don't know. I understand and can do some of what Loki can do." A little later Fury gave a rousing speech that convinced Tony and Steve to work together to fight whatever Loki was bringing with him. Tony then said "Loki is at Stark tower and going to use my reactor at Stark tower."

 **Tony pov**

As some as Ed helped me make enough repairing to my suit I was able to get it flying to the Tower. Once there I met Loki and he said "are you ready to fall before my army human." I replied with "Hulk will help us stop them." He then used a force to throw me out the window but lucky for me my new armor saved me in time to see Loki open a portal. Once it opened thousands of alien soldiers poured out and I spotted Thor land near, the others.

 **Ed pov**

It wasn't long that I got Barton and Romanov to help me get a Quinjet and help Steve and I fight whatever army Loki had. It was long that we made it over New York that a hole opened in the sky and lots of strange alien creatures pours out of it. I then used my alchemy to make a dome for people to get under. Then we made land fall for Thor, Tony and Bruce made it to our location. Steve then took control and issued orders to everybody. Natasha would take jump from alien flying machines and take their controllers. Steve and I would help get civilians to safety. Tony would take out squads in the air. Barton went to a building with Tony's help and sniped enemies. lastly Thor and Hulk would take down the leviathans.

We fought and took down wave after wave until Hulk and I made it to the tower. Hulk beat Loki to the ground and after Loki's staff was out of his hand I was about to use it to close the portal until Tony said "there is a nuke coming this way, don't close the portal until I get it in." Tony then flew the missile into the hole and I closed it after I saw the suit fall from the sky. Lucky for Tony, Hulk was there to catch my godson. After the fight was done I asked Loki "was that really your army?" the dark haired god just remained stone-faced as Thor said "if I learn anything else I will tell you but I have to go." He then used the cube to return to asgard.

After thor left the rest of us went to a place a food called _Shawarma_ _._ Steve then got on one knee and asked "will you marry me Ed?" I said "yes I will but not anytime soon. I have to help clean up New York. We can have fun and get you caught up from time to time."

I then began to wonder who saved Loki from the void he fell into and who provided him with an army.

 **Chapter end**

 **The next chapter will cover some of the events of agents of shield season 1, thor 2 and iron man 3 and end with the fall of shield and captain America 2**

 **Week of 9/18/16 love and dueling**

 **week of 9/25/16 bleach love ru**

 **week of 10/2/2016 exorcist x hunter**

 **week of 10/9/2016 Love in Past, Present and Future**

 **week of 10/16/16 fullmetal girl in new world**


	4. Chapter 4

**fullmetal girl in new world chapter 4 shield till it breaks**

 **this chapter will cover the events of agents of shield season 1, iron man 3, thor the dark world and iron man winter soldier. It will touch different events than other stories touching similar events**

 **Ed pov**

 **It wasn't long after the battle of New York that my drug worked and Pepper was pregnant with Tony's child. It also seemed Tony had PTSD from whatever was on the other side of the gate. That made his stress of a pregnant wife even worse and he began to bury himself into his work. In that he and I were very similar. I then remembered a party in which a very drunk Tony blew off a potential researcher that could aid his company. When I did look over the man,** Aldrich Killian and his startup company Advanced Idea Mechanics, I relieved it could very well bite my godson in the ass. The other recent issue was the group Tony thought dead after its supply of weapons, the 10 rings was back with a new deadly leader called the Mandarin. This group was using suicide bombers to destroy targets, it wasn't long till Tony baited this group leading to them blowing up his house and capturing Pepper. When captured Pepper was injected with a compound known as extremis that caused her to lose their baby.

Tony wasn't aware only thought Pepper was dead and went looking for revenge against the Mandarin. Around the time Tony was out of action the charismatic man captured the War machine (renamed iron patriot) armor was used to capture the president. After everything was done Tony removed his arc reactor, stop being Iron man and he revealed the mandarin on TV was an actor and the real terrorist was Killian himself using a vaguely middle eastern man to try and replace the president with a man he could use. Tony also replaced Iron man with several drone controlled by AI. I was sure that it would bite Tony in the ass like his other plans did.

During the same time the Mandarin incident was going on I was working on the process of reviving Phil Coulson. Fury and I were hoping the that we could get rid of the issue with the test subjects trying to find something by erasing his memory of project. We couldn't figure out what they were trying to find but I had an idea it could be the lost city of the ancient inhumans but I couldn't let Fury know of the inhumans if he didn't already know. After Coulson was revived and acclimated we made sure to make him think he was in Tahiti. Not much longer I said to the balding man "Fury and I want you to create a small team to help solve problems." he then asked me "what kind of problems?" I said "problems like the Mandarin, Justin Hammer and whiplash, Thor, the Iron monger, the battle of New York and Hulk. All of those started small and might not have gone so badly if we had trained agents looking into and stopping them from becoming total disasters. I have a list of my best students and some of the best agents for you to choose and form your team. I am also giving you a mobile base called the Bus. I will be coming along on a few missions in my true form." Phil said to me "I don't have the clearance level to see that." My reply was "now you do?" then I drop my mask to show him my true face. His only reply was "you look a little young but I can tell what Capt. Sees in you." I said back to him "I stop aging at 17 so I am stuck like this. Any more question?" he replied I will gather the team and let you meet them before I ask."

 **Phil pov**

I wasn't sure what to think when I saw one of the founders of shield was an old woman in 17-year old's body and could only imagine what the assistant director's life was. I pretty much went with her list but added a semi-retired agent and old friend Melinda May, we called her "the Cavalry". I also went with Grant Ward, Leo Fitz and his friend and counterpart Jemma Simmons the assistant director would refer to them as Fitz-Simmons. A few days later the assistant director keyed us toward a hactivist and a man with a new version of the extremis. The man was named Mike Peterson and the hactivist was named Sky. It wasn't long until the Elric helped capture Skye and helped Fitz and Simmons control the extrimis. When Sky was on under our control Skye asked Elric "so you have sex with Captain America?" Elric answered "yes I do. Anything you want to know?" Sky's next question was "I saw the before and after pictures of him in the museum and wanted to know, did the serum make everything larger?" I curiously waited for the answer as well as she said "we go through an entire pack of magnums a night." Simmons stammered out "3 times in a night?" Elric replied with "no a 12 pack."

We then underwent mission after mission until Thor returned to earth and left another mess, this time in London. This time also bringing relics from all of the nine realms. it also brought about a weapon called the berserker staff and revealed an Asgardian on earth that took the staff and promised to keep it safe. After the incident, the assistant director told me "Watch out for Ward something seems off with him." not long after the incident with the staff we learned about somebody known as the Clairvoyant was in charge of the group using the new version of extremis and this group was called centipede.

 **Ed pov**

I could tell Skye was a lot like me, but May neither trusted her or myself. I was the only person that had an idea who and what the girl could be. I was guessing she was the daughter of my old friend and an inhuman that had yet to undergo terragenesis. I was pretty sure May was the only person on the team that even had a vague idea what an inhuman was since she left over having to kill a child inhuman that had undergone terragenesis and went crazy, thus minding controlling a town and forcing May to kill the kid. It wasn't long after the centipede soldiers attacked they took Coulson and integrated him hoping to learn how he was revived even if Coulson had no idea. I knew I should have let myself be taken but I knew way too much and couldn't afford to be taken. After Coulson was taken we also learned that Mike Peterson was back and now a cyborg until centipede's control. When Coulson did return to us he asked me "did you order my resurrection and erased my memories?" my reply was "yes but it was to help you. When we revived you, you had no will to live so we erased a bunch of your memory." He then asked "why did you bring me back?" I replied "you asked me to, so we could prove it worked. Depending on what happens later I will show you how you were brought back." I then went back to headquarters due to rumblings I was hearing of traitors in Shield.

 **Phil pov**

The assistant director then told me were to find the stuff they used to revive me and said "sorry for the pain I caused but I have other stuff to attend to please lead the team in my absence". Right after she left I had to use the chemical on Skye to revive her. After she was revived we noticed a strange blue humanoid that I had to remember to ask the assistant director about. After that we went to academy to deal with a student that gained ice powers. Then after that we had to deal with a rogue and friendly Asgardians. It wasn't long after that Agent Garrett brought a team to help hunt of the Clairvoyant. But that Hunt revealed Garrett and Ward were traitors.

 **Ed pov**

It wasn't long after I left to investigate possible corruption within S.h.i.e.l.d., Alexander Pierce met with me over a project that Fury wasn't sure about. That man would always try to get Peggy and I to support his projects till the end, he appealed to the scientist part of me and the soldier part of Peggy but really couldn't either of us to budge. I then met with Fury to have a meeting with Maria Hill. Not long after we made it to the road a masked man with stringy hair and a metal arm. Fury ended up at death's door and told me "you were right something is dirty within shield. We need to get to your boyfriend and get him on board." Not long after we made it to the apartment Steve went to when I wasn't around that Fury passed off a drive to Steve and the masked man caught up to us and shot us both. Lucky for me it wasn't common knowledge that I was bulletproof but Fury wasn't. Steve and I then took him to a shield medical facility where he died. With how well I knew Fury he had an out even from death.

After being shot in the head I remembered that Natasha describing fighting off a man dubbed winter soldier in her time working for the KGB. Then she made it our way and helped us to get to the base that we met at. It took the red head and every bit of both our self-control to keep us from starting a full-on sex fest. We then made it to bunker where we activated a supercomputer containing the preserved consciousness of Arnim Zola. Then when he figured out who we were and then he tried to destroy the base but not before launching something from the base. My guess was Zola shot a backup of himself for somebody that shared his ideals to bring him or his knowledge back. we made it out just in time and both Steve and I figured out Pierce was an agent of hydra and maybe even a leader.

Our next stop was the home of Steve's running buddy and former USAF pararescueman Sam Wilson. It didn't take very long for us to convince him to help us. I also discovered that Sam had a special wingpack help him fly and aid us even further. We also learned that Zola was creating a program to identify treats to hydra and when I saw the list of names of people I encountered that might be treats to hydra. I also discovered the project Pierce was trying to get both Fury and I to sign up for were Insight Helicarriers will sweep the globe, using satellite-guided guns to eliminate these individuals. On the wall to the triskelion to stop this plan we met up with a fought winter soldier again and discovered he was Bucky under some kind of brainwashing. We then were saved by Maria Hill. Who then lead us to a safe house with a living Nick Fury. When I saw him alive I said "I knew you weren't dead old man." He then said to me "why are you calling me old man when you are older? We don't have time to talk semantics and we have to stop Pierce." The plan was the replace the chips on the Helicarriers to stop them.

We then made it to the Triskelion in which disguised Fury and Natasha snuck in to the launch of the carriers. When Pierce killed most of the counsel and then Fury killed Pierce. Natasha then dumped most of shield data to the internet as Steve broadcast a message to all of Shield that there were traitors in shield. I only hoped Coulson and his team heard that message before it was too late.

 **Steve pov**

after my message Ed and Sam took down 2 of the Helicarriers and the loyal agents helped me get to the last carrier only for me to meet Bucky there. The 2 of us fought as I tried to get Bucky back. Ed told me it would be very difficult if not impossible to bring the old Bucky back to normal. After a fight, I managed to place the chip. But still had continue fighting Bucky until he the carrier crashed into the river and I went under. When I woke, Ed was standing over me and I asked her "did you save me?" her reply was a head shake and saying "no some part of Bucky brought you back."

I then went with Fury to help Coulson's team bring in any way we could as Steve and Sam went to track Bucky and lastly Natasha went to Europe to use her connections to help track down and take down hydra.

 **Phil pov**

Not long after Ward and Garrett were revealed to be traitors, Skye left with them to try and track them. The team was then taken to the triskelion for integration when Captain America broadcast over the intercom that shield was taken over by hydra and any loyal agents should help route hydra out. I then gathered a team and May showed me a video of myself as head of Project T.A.H.I.T.I. and said "the director and assistant director shut down the project over side effects." I then asked her "any idea what kind of side effects?" she replied "agent hill was never told she said you, Fury and Elric were the only ones with that kind of clearance."

Not long after Fitz and Simmons were both nearly killed with Fitz taking brain damage to get his friend out. After a few more days and with Skye hacking Peterson now known as dethlok we took down Grant, Ward and their team. Grant then left for parts unknown and Fury placed me in charge and Elric promising to give up any support we needed via her company and herself. I then knew we would need to stop hydra and help clean up after all the prisoners they freed from all the shield prisons.

 **Chapter end**

 **The next chapter will touch involve agents of shield season 2, touch on Guardians of the Galaxy and Ant-Man and close with age of Ultron and the end of agents of shield season 2** **along with building the on more characters like this didn't do**

 **week of 10/23/16 love and dueling**

 **week of 10/30/16 sage of Britannia**

 **week of 11/7/16 fullmetal girl in new world**

 **week of 11/14/16 love and dueling dxd**

 **week of 11/21/16 exorcist x hunter**


	5. Chapter 5

**fullmetal girl in new world chapter 5 inhumanity and evil robots part 1**

 **this this touch on the events of guardians of the galaxy, daredevil season 1, agents of shield season 2. Avengers age of Ultron and Jessica jones season 1 and touch on some of the events of dr. strange**

 **Ed pov**

 **After shield fell I helped Coulson and his team by giving them resources to help find clean agents and hunt down hydra, around the same time I spent a few sexy days with Steve while after which he would help the avengers take out major hydra cells that Coulson's team uncovered. At the same time, I went to the** Sanctum Sanctorum in New York and said to the master "I need to talk to the ancient one." The master then asked "who are you and why do you want to meet her?" Before I could reply a bald woman came from behind and said "this is Ediline Elric and she is an old friend, we met about 70 years ago." The man then asked "so is she unaging like you." The woman said "unaging yes but like me no." the bald woman looked at me and asked "is it okay if I tell him more about you Ediline?" I replied "okay since he is your student he won't tell. Normally you meet me first old lady what took you so long?" she first said to the master "my friend is a mistress of alchemy and other sciences; she has reached the highest level of such and made a philosopher's stone thus gaining an ageless body at an early age." Then she said to me "I was busy teaching a promising new student."

We then went to the tea room and began to talk as I asked "so far how many total infinity stones are active?" the ancient one replied with "4 of the 6 have been used and have been used and 1 is unsealed in stone form. Those blasted Nazis have the only stone on earth." I then asked "so who do we have to worry about more the mad titan or your dimensional invader?" she replied with "it depends on if my former apprentice can bring the invader to this world or if the mad titan starts gathering stones." I then asked "do you have any guess if and when this promising new student of yours that made me wait will be ready to help the avengers and is his name Steven Strange?" the Irish woman replied "how did you know his name and I hope he will be but we can never be truly sure." I replied with "a computer program profiled him as somebody that could be a treat to hydra so keep him hidden until he is damn ready cause he is on hydra's radar." The ancient one said "they couldn't find him unless he wanted them to, do you think hydra caused his accident?" my reply was "I wouldn't put it past them before you took him in Steven was a lot like my godson right." the older woman said "very much so I had to show him something along the lines the truth you told me about." I said to her as I left "wow you are mean, if and when I see you again let's have a beer you know that old Irish brew we like." She smiled and whisked herself away.

 **Phil pov**

 **Since I began to regain my memory I started getting visions just like the others did and I had to hire new agents. From what Elric put on paper we were now private security but in reality, we had the same purpose just lower budget. Our first mission was to recover something that Elric, agent Carter and the howling commandoes stole from after worlds war 2. In the photo after the fact a very pregnant Ediline Elric was pictured with a small obelisk object. We managed to find the object after beating a super human that was a former boxer that clashed with the hulk called absorbing man. After a 2** **nd** **clash we stopped absorbing man, I began blacking out and carving something into the walls of my office that only May and miss. Elric ever saw, agent May had no idea but the former assistant director seemed to recognize it but wouldn't tell me anything. After the mission, I told Skye that she was found by shied agents. Right after that Skye and I discovered a man working with hydra called the doctor was looking for her while hydra was looking for the object we recovered. Not long after that we had to recover agent Simmons, who was implanted in hydra with the help of another person** Barbara "Bobbi" Morse or mockingbird as she went by when teaming with Capt. After we recovered the 2 agents in cover Skye figured the symbols were a map to where we weren't sure yet.

 **Skye pov**

After I started to dig I received an email from Ediline Elric that said "I promised I wouldn't lead anybody right to the symbols but I can guide you." Her hint lead us to a painting at a charity auction. At the auction was a brainwashed agent with May's face on. Coulson ended with bringing the fake back and getting the bus a virus that Fitz, Simmons and I had to purge. The rest of the team then helped get the real May back and leave agent 33 with a nasty scar. Not long after that incident hydra attacked the UN with shield logos on. To solve that problem, we had to convince Grant ward's father to abandon his anti-shield goals by trading his son to him. soon after that Coulson began to get worse and soon after that a person was murdered and had one of the alien symbols Coulson was drawings on the wall. After that I emailed Ediline to get find her on the bus with an envelope and say to me "hi Skye here is what you need." I then asked "how did you get here and how long will you be with us?" her reply was your mind is open enough to understand the how I was told in 2 years you will. On the other question, till we fix Coulson your group needs a leader. I have a question for you Skye, ever heard about the devil of hell's kitchen?" I said to the older woman "I have been too busy dealing with hydra to touch on just one area." She then said "I am also here to help clean up after hydra's current leadership."

After a little while long and using a hydra memory machine we discovered that location the alien blood was leading us to a hidden city under San Juan. Then Ed ran into the leader of this Hydra group to be called the captain's whore and her to ask "how did you get young again Reinhardt?" he replied "I cut open that Chinese lady." then with him was Ward and with a bunch of hydra agents, the agents managed to cause trouble until I saw the Ed had some kind of strange power to reshape matter and blow the agents away. After beating them we found out that hydra captured Raina and we had to save her.

Once we did save her, I was taken by Ward to meet my father Calvin Johnson as he said my real name was Daisy and Whitehall or Reinhardt took my mother's organs to make himself younger. Not long after my father's revelation Whitehall came with an armor based on stuff stolen from Hammer tech. but my father showed a power of his own to change into a hulk like monster, but on a much smaller scale. While battling, I got a chance to see how powerful a fighter Ed truly was. Before Ward could bring us to the temple I saw Ed fighting Whitehall in his armor and Ed's arms seemed to be covered in a something black and hard as steel. Then Coulson came in and shoot Whitehall at the same time Ed hit his with a spiked punch to the chest, I wasn't sure who did the lethal blow but Whitehall died there. After that I shoot Ward and he seemed to slink off. Then I was dragged into the temple by Raina and she placed the diviner in the pedestal the last thing I saw was a crystal and everything went dark.

 **Ed pov**

After killing Whitehall with the help of Coulson he asked me "does it get any easier to kill people when you have powers or live so long?" I said "no it never does. If you need to know this is what the greatest achievement in alchemy does to you." Coulson then said "you made a philosopher's stone." I then opened my top and showed the stone in my chest and said "I didn't make it I was given it." he then asked "by whom." My reply was somebody more powerful than Loki's boss." The balding man then asked me "so you know who gave Loki his stick and the army." I replied with "I can't say who he is but he came from this solar system." We then got a message over the radio saying "Skye was taken and Mac is acting strangely." We then made it to the temple to see to see to cocoons break open to reveal Skye and Raina. Skye looked normal but the other woman had thorns all over her body and I said "Terragenesis."

Skye then came to me after hearing that and asked "what happened to me?" I then told her you are an inhuman or at least one of your parents is one or you have an inhuman ancestor." I then said to Coulson and the others "we need to quarantine her until she stabilizes." Coulson then asked "what happened to Skye?" my reply was "she had alien DNA in her but I was turned on Skye will gain a super power." Simmons then asked "what kind of power?" then the cave began to shake and I said "seismic kinesis is my first guess but it could be broader. The power inhumans gain is pretty random." Before I could say anymore I received a call from Steve saying he needed my help with a large hydra cell. I then asked Coulson "do you want the avengers to know you are alive Phil?" the balding man said "it is probably best they don't know." Not long after Steve came to the city and asked "what caused the quake?" I said "a super-human emerging, when she is ready she will help on missions and I took out a hydra cell." Steve said "you and the new team did pretty well then. Can you tell me who's on the team?" I said "it is best not."

 **Skye pov**

With the only person that knew what I was going through I was kind of freaking out but trying to control my powers the best I could. I had to stay calm as I could to stay in control.

 **Phil pov**

Not long after Skye's powers went crazy I discovered a black box from Fury but couldn't figure out what it was but wasn't ready to open it. a little later I received a message from the former assistant director about a rogue Asgardian causing trouble. When we found, her it was the female that helped Thor and she had no memory. After her memories came back we discovered Sif met a Kree looking for Skye and had to convince both the Kree and Sif that Skye was safe in our hands.

Not much after that Skye's father returned with an army of freaks that shield once held but thanks to Skye we defeated Mr. Hyde and his freaks only for a man with no eyes to teleport Hyde away. When I discovered Skye couldn't control her powers I left her in a cabin to train. I then learned that Bobbie and Mack where part of another shield group and asked to meet that group soon.

 **Skye pov**

not long after I began to train the same man that collected my father came to me saying his name was Gordon and I learned he could offer me a better teacher and place to learn to use my powers with people like me, people that could give me answers that Ed was too busy to give. I then choose to go with him and met my mother and other inhumans. Most of those hadn't underwent terragenesis and weren't happy that Raina and I did. After a few weeks, I train and mastered my powers only to learn that my mother was a little distrustful of humans. Then Ed arrived and my mother asked her "what are you doing here?" but Ed only said "you know the royal family wouldn't like what you are doing Jiaying." Jiaying replied with "so don't even know there are inhumans still here and I am pretty sure they don't care about us anyway." Ed said "you are probably right." then a spike covered woman said to me "metal men will destroy the world soon." Ed then said "shit I need to talk with Tony," she then shouted into the sky saying "I need a ride." I then saw a gate open to reveal a bald woman and Ed leave through the gate."

 **Chapter end**

 **I wasn't able to cover the material I wanted to so that will be in**

 **The next chapter will cover the rest of that material**

 **Updates will be**

 **week of 11/14/16 love and dueling dxd**

 **week of 11/21/16 exorcist x hunter**

 **week of 11/28/16 love in past present and future**

 **week of 12/4/16 sage of Britannia**

 **week of 12/11/16** **fullmetal girl in new world**


	6. Chapter 6

**fullmetal girl in new world chapter 6 inhumanity and evil robots part 2**

 **this chapter will cover the events of age of Ultron and the final battle with the inhuman city**

 **normal talk**

 **inner voice**

 **Ed pov**

 **After the ancient one came to take me back to New York, I saw Tony and asked "are you working on anything." His reply was "I have just been working on extra iron legion drones for the attack on** Baron Strucker." I then said "the Baron does have powers." Steve then came in the room and asked "where did you come from Ed and what kind of powers does he have?" my reply was "here, there and all over the place. For powers Strucker is at least on your level of strength, he is probably smarter, a master of swordsmanship over your shield and the worst part is something called a death spore, which I can tell is both a lethal virus and the power to come back from the dead. I wasn't able to get the full details on how it worked." Tony then said "what else were you doing?" I replied "studying something that could change humanity or something already part of humanity I can't be too sure yet." Steve said "is this a worse treat the hydra?" my reply was "getting back that staff is more important now." Thor came in said "yes metal girl, something that control the tesseract is dangerous in human hands." I then told him "It is fullmetal alchemist, let's get on the quinjet now."

After flying to Sokovia and over Latveria, Tony asked me "do you know anything about this regime that threw out Doom?" I replied "I met with her once on orders from Fury." Tony said "and, what was this lady like." I replied "she is a young queen with lots of power, both super powers and a large army." Thor looked at me and said "is she dangerous?" I said "we are mostly leaving her alone. I promised not to say much until she makes her formal coming out as New Latveria." Tony then asked "since we are so close, could she lend support of some kind?" I said "she has been helping in her own ways I just can't say." Steve then backed me up and said "Ed has things she can and can't say and promises she has to keep." I then said "the queen helps me fund shield and is looking to supply agents, is that enough." Tony said "you could've said money." My reply was "it's not just money it is tech as well."

After a long silence, we made it a landing point and I said "good thing we are here no sex, limited hitting things and long conversation make me want to hit people. Who else wants to hit people." Everybody else raised their hands and we walked for a little until a bunch of hydra soldiers came out. After a short battle, Tony and I made it into the base once inside we met with the 2 surviving test subjects, twins the boy twin had super speed which it took me setting up alchemy trap to stop. Then the female twin tried to mind attack both Tony and I. she tried to show me how my past could've been with Steve until Greed popped in my head and said " **don't let this bitch mind fuck you, only star spangled boy is allowed to fuck you in any way."** I then snapped out to see the female twin with a black eye on the ground. It wasn't much later that the male twin escaped with his sister and Strucker.

When we made it back Tony, Banner and I studied the staff and Greed said to me " **that thing is like a phosphor's stone, but times 1000."** I then asked "what do you mean?" Greed said " **it is along the lines of a stone but better. my guess is this could be what the stone was based on."** Tony and Banner then figured the stone was making its own AI. Before we could fully figure out what the AI was trying to do Tony threw a party to celebrate the battle. Before I could make it back the lab I saw Steve drunk and he said "Thor shared some with me and ever since I have been looking for you." I couldn't pass up a chance to get Steve in bed and dragged him to room and placed a lock even Tony couldn't crack on it. after we made it in the room a stripped off my uniform to my bra and panties. Steve took the drift and did the same.

 **Lemon start**

It wasn't long that Steve walked over to me, pushed me on the bed, stripped me and began to lick my pussy. The pleasure of the licking made me cum. After I came to my senses Steve was already inside me. My guess was that stuff Thor gave Steve was more than just normal alcohol. When we were done, I would have to ask him. after what felt like an hour we both came at least 3 times.

 **Lemon end**

Right after we were done Tony knocked on door and said "Thor we are going to need you to use your hammer to get them out. I then stirred and said through the door "Thor you don't have to but could you please not share magical Asgardian alcohol with my boyfriend. Give us 5 minutes to get dressed." Tony then said "try to make it fast." I then shouted while waking up Steve "what did you do Tony?" then I said "American boy wake up Tony fucked up again." Tony then replied "I am not completely reasonable this time, the staff created an evil AI in my mainframe. Then turned my drones into his own robot army and left for parts unknown."

After a few more hours, we discovered the AI, now calling itself Ultron killed Strucker and use the resources on the base to make himself a new body. When shield went after Strucker's body it was nowhere to be found and Ultron convinced the twins Pietro Maximoff, who has superhuman speed, and Wanda Maximoff who can manipulate minds and project energy to join his side. Ii wasn't long until we tracked Ultron at a ship graveyard in Africa. Once there Wanda messed with Thor, Steve and Natasha. Then went after Banner to send him into hulk rampage. While I had to help, my friends recover a bunch of Ultron drones took a large amount of Wakandan vibranium from Ulysses Klaue to make what weren't sure. Tony then used a special armor him, Banner and I built to stop angry hulk. Tony did stop Hulk but at the cost of a few buildings. I was scared to check my phone and hear how pissed the UN was going to be.

Tony and I then dragged everybody but Thor to Barton's farmhouse to recover. There I met with Fury again as he asked me "how is my replacement doing?" my reply was "inhumans have begun to resurface. Do you have any idea where the royal family is?" the dark-skinned man replied "I am not sure right now, from my sources at NASA are saying a strange city was spotted around Saturn." He then gave a speech the others and told us that Ultron was spotted again in Korea. Ultron was there to have Dr. Cho and her son help him build a new body. When we made it to Dr. Cho her son, Amadeus was a genius on the same level of Tony, Banner and I. Ultron was trying to get her to make a body his him that used core of the staff to power it. after another city wreaking fight we retrieved the new body and convinced the twins to join our side. Then Tony, Banner and I were trying to turn the body Ultron made into a vessel for the AI Tony named after Jarvis. It took Thor's help and explanation of the stone to turn that body into a new being name vision to help us fight Ultron.

Vision then told us that Ultron was planning to use the rest of the vibranium not to build more drone but a machine to destroy all life on earth. He was going to us the capital city of Sokovia to do so. We then made it to said city. There we fought off Ultron and all his drone bodies while shield helped get the people of the city out. The others fought off the drone while Tony, Thor and I came up with a plan to destroy the vibranium core and save the world after that Vision killed the last Ultron body hopefully stopping the AI for good.

 **Skye pov**

After shield recovered me the director for the 2nd faction tried to talk with my mother, only for the leader or her or both to ruin everything and start a full-scale war between shield and the inhumans. My mother then made a full-scale attack on shield and was trying to release all the tainted Terrigen crystals on shield and maybe even all of humanity over what hydra did to her and what shield did me to me. After a battle on the ship the agents teamed up to kill Gordon. My mother then revealed the secret to her immortality as Ed teleported in and helped my father kill my mother. After everything was done we placed my father as a peaceful doctor with no memory of what he did. The other result was the crystals my mother made her released into the ocean to create many more inhumans in the future.

 **Ed pov**

After Jiaying was done for greed spoke to me and said " **shorty you are pregnant again. That special stuff the thunder god gave your mate must have made him for potent."** I then said "oh shit I was sure this could happen."

 **Chapter end**

 **I wanted this to cover Jessica jones but life kept me from adding that as well**

 **The next chapter will cover ant-man daredevil season 2, agents of shield season 3, Jessica jones and finally civil war.**

 **Updates will be**

 **week of 12/18/16 love and dueling dxd**

 **week of 12/25/16 shadow sage and shinobi of miracles**

 **week of 1/1/17 Shirou muyo**

 **week of 1/8/17 exorcist x hunter**

 **week of 1/15/17 shadow sage and shinobi of miracles**

 **I wanted this to cover Jessica jones but life kept me from adding that as well**

 **The next chapter will cover ant-man daredevil season 2, agents of shield season 3, Jessica jones and finally civil war.**

 **Updates will be**

 **week of 12/18/16 love and dueling dxd**

 **week of 12/25/16 shadow sage and shinobi of miracles**

 **week of 1/1/17 Shirou muyo**

 **week of 1/8/17 exorcist x hunter**

 **week of 1/15/17 shadow sage and shinobi of miracles**


	7. Chapter 7

**fullmetal girl in new world chapter 7 fallout, space monsters and wars**

 **this chapter will cover agents mostly cover agents of shield season 3, and civil war and well as touch on the events of daredevil season 2, Jessica jones, ant man and Luke cage as well**

 **as well as deal with Ed's developing pregnancy**

 **Ed pov**

A few days after the battle with Ultron, Coulson came to me and said "so far, several countries in Africa aren't happy with what Tony, Hulk and mostly the robots he built did. Hulk's is the big problem there are even talks to deport him off planet if he can ever be found." I replied "yeah Tony's marriage is on the rocks as well. Happy told me that Pepper and their kid aren't even in Stark tower. The avengers aren't looking like they used to Thor left to stop Ragnarok and Tony and Steve are barely talking." Coulson then asked me "what does Ragnarok entail?" I said "I couldn't get that much out of Thor but earth could be destroyed. The person to ask would be that Asgardian we ran into a few years ago, I will track him in my free time and ask my magic source as well." He said "there is another problem as well, more inhumans are popping up like crazy. We think the diviner stones Daisy's mother was using got into the ocean. The good news is only people that eat seafood or take fish related products are safe for now, if it were airborne there would be real problems." I then said "the other good thing is the inhuman royal family doesn't know about their earthbound kin." The balding man then asked me "where do you think they are? Do you Simmons could be with them?" I replied "I don't know where they currently are and my sources say they left earth around 100 year ago, Simmons could be there are could be a million places even on Ego the living plant." The man then said "wait there are living planets." I replied "we shouldn't get into that now just be happy the Kree, Asgardians and Chitrali left earth and nobody else has come here yet my sources say there is a man after the cube and mind stone are still looking." Coulson replied "let's hope he takes a long time to make it back here."

After talking with Coulson, I spoke with the other agents about sources talking about trouble in New York. I asked Fitz "have you heard anything about super strong PI, mind controlling vagrant, bullet proof bar owner and resurrecting ninjas." Daisy said "I have been hearing rumors of the people you are talking about for years. I heard about the detective the most and her name is Jessica Jones."

 **Jessica pov**

It wasn't long after Kilgrave came back that a woman that looked about 17 came to my office. She said to me "it is true you have super strength." I could tell by the way her eyes looked, the way she talked with what seemed like a fake accent and the way this person carried herself she wasn't 17." Then she punched at me hard to reveal she was clearly strong and could fight. She wasn't as strong as I was but a strange coating made up for her lack of strength. I was lucky the Luke came to see our fight and stop her. The woman's reply was "wonderful 2 super strong people and if seems you 2 mated. Are you going to give birth to a super powered child as well?" Luke said "no crazy lady we use protection." She got up and said "my name is Ediline Elric and I helped give you your powers." I said "what do you mean you gave us powers, I got mine from an accident." Luke then said "I got mine from a prison experiment I don't remember seeing a 17-year-old girl." She said "I am around the same age a Captain America and I didn't make you directly just my research lead to it. I helped give Steve his powers and while I was at war various groups took my research and used it to empower you 2."

I then asked the woman "what's with the armor coating and the super strength are you like Capt.?" She replied "in a way I am in others I am not. I got my powers from you a being you could call a god." I then asked "do you know how to stop Kilgrave?" she said "maybe I would need samples from him, if you can get me samples and give me a few days I might be able to discover how he controls people and how to stop it." I then asked her "who do you work with and how could you make it?" she said "I have no boss." She then handed me a card with her name, Ishval incorporated and I phone number on it. I then asked "what will you do if he tries to come and take over the building?" I said "only 2 people can get to the top floor and most everything is sent to my son and no human guard are at the entrance." I just hoped she could provide help in time as she left.

 **Ed pov**

I waited and waited for Jessica to call me back and after a few weeks I discovered Jessica couldn't get the sample or forgot to call me and ended up taking man out herself. A little after that I discovered there was a man cleaning up after the power vacuum kingpin left in hell's kitchen. A few days later the daredevil captured him and man went on trial to discover conspiracy. Not long after that the ancient one contacted to say the hand was causing trouble in New York but they were stopped for a while but may cause more problems at a later date. The next thing that was going was with Luke, a man took over the power vacuum in Harlem and forced Luke into action.

While I was watching New York the shell of hydra was trying to weaponize the inhumans and in DC and with the UN the Sokovia accords were gaining grounds and could soon force all super humans to be registered. It wasn't long after I returned that Fitz tried to get me to help discover how the Kree stone worked and were Simmons could be. When I told the man about Kilgrave he said "from how you are describing this purple man he seems to control people through a biological method and we would need Simmons or that inhuman doctor to help stop him." after asking the ancient one for help we discovered the monolith was a portal that used vibrations provided by Daisy to help Simmons get free. After hunting down hydra for a few weeks an inhuman called Lash that was killing other inhumans started popping up.

This inhuman was even able to stop my alchemic attacks but before I could try and make a killing blow my phone rung and a woman said over the phone "Luke is hurt and he needs somebody to help. I called your number because Luke said you helped create him." after Lash escaped I headed to a farm in the south. Once at the farm a nurse and the scientist that helped create the experiment that made Luke greeted me. The scientist shook my hand and liked my research. After using acid and my alchemy we pulled a few pieces of an alien metal from Luke's body and I asked "what happened to Jessica?" Luke replied "she lied about killing my ex-wife." My reply was "that woman is full of self-hate and regret, that woman is like I was before meeting Steve. she just needs people to help her get over all the shit she went through." Luke just said "maybe I will see her after I stop my brother." Not long after that Luke defeated his brother and as arrested.

It wasn't long till I returned that we discovered Lash was really May's ex-husband who had been exposed to the mist via one of my old friend's books. After a few weeks and a few battles my pregnancy took me mostly out of the action as Coulson went through the monolith to recover Fitz and kill Ward only for him to return possessed by an inhuman parasite called Hive. After that a group of anti-powered people called the watch dogs started causing problems for new inhumans as well. after Hive-Ward returned to earth he take control of hydra and start gathering inhumans to control. After hearing about Hive I asked the ancient one and she said "I can't be sure but if I had to guess this Hive was sent away by either ancient inhumans, the royal family or even the Kree themselves."

About a month later Daisy met up with Hive and was placed under his control. When she returned to the based Daisy set of an earthquake and only greed kept my child alive. I found out from Lincoln that he and Daisy had sex before she was taken over. It wasn't long after that Lash we freed and removed Hive's control and died to hive. Finally, to take out Hive Lincoln sacrificed himself to kill both of them in space. After that Daisy ran away until I found her and told her "if you want a place to go after the accords hit call my private number. If you call I can find you and won't bring shield or anyone that will hard you or your child." Daisy said "how did you how I was pregnant?" my reply was "I didn't until you answered." Daisy replied "I fell for oldest trick in the book. So where can I go?" my reply "is the same place I will go when the accords go tits up, have you heard about the recent regime change in Latveria?" Daisy replied "I heard of the change but the new leadership hasn't introduced themselves to the world." I replied "just wait."

It wasn't long after the battle with Hive that I left shield for the avenger's facility to meet falcon and find him with a black eye. When I got close I asked "who gave you that?" he said "a guy that can shrink." I replied "I know who makes that tech then." After a few days, I went to the Hank Pym's house to ask what happened to his company and who beat up Falcon. When I made it to the house, Hank looked at my belly and my face then stated "I wasn't aware women your age can still get pregnant." I replied "I may have been alive since world war 2 but I still have the body of a 17-year-old. I wasn't aware you choose a new ant-man. I just came to check by and tell you the accords are about to hit any day now and if you need to leave the country I have a place you can go." The old man replied "I have your number if I want to leave."

A few days later Steve returned after a fight with Crossbones went bad, to see my pregnant belly and say "I am going to be a father and I will get to spend time with my baby this time. Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" I replied "we both where busy." It wasn't long after our meeting I got a call that said Peggy Carter died. A few days after I was at the accords to meet the new queen of Latveria when it was hit by a bomb and the bombers looked like Bucky. The lucky for me the queen of Latveria Ichigo Kurosaki survived without a scratch. But the most important person to die was the king of Wakanda. After I did talk with Ichigo she replied "Fury said you and many of the heroes might need asylum after the accords hit and I will provide it as needed."

After Tony signed the accords Steve found Bucky and fought the new king of Wakanda, the black panther until everybody was captured. When I met up with Steve again I told him "do what you need to and call me when everything is done." It wasn't long after Bucky was captured that we learned his interrogator was killed and replaced by a named Zemo, grandson of a hydra leader, used the control phases to force Bucky to escape and tell him something. Before Steve left I told him "go find Bucky and help him stop that man when you do I will have a place for the both of you."

Steve then gathered a team of heroes and met Tony and a team of heroes at an airport in Germany. That battle ended with Steve and Bucky escaping to a Russia base. A few days later I brought some special Quincey soldiers to help free Steve's team and bring them to Latveria. After that I met Steve in Wakanda to have my baby with him and we lived in Latveria until the avengers where needed again.

 **Chapter end**

 **The next chapter will cover the events of agents of shield season 4, iron fist, defenders, and Spiderman homecoming**

 **For updates**

 **week of 3/5/17 love in past present and future**

 **week of 3/12/17 love and dueling dxd**

 **week of 3/19/17 fire emblem grand order**

 **week of 3/26/17 shadow sage and shinobi of miracles**

 **week off 4/2/17 shirou muyo**

 **after april week of april 2** **nd** **vote on my poll for stories I update**


	8. Chapter 8

**fullmetal girl in new world chapter 8 the rider, the book, the fist and reminisce**

 **this chapter will cover the events of guardians of the galaxy 2, dr. strange, iron fist and agents of shield season 4**

 **Ed pov**

 **After my daughter was born, I went to see the ancient one about an incident that happened in** Missouri. The woman replied to me "that was one of the last celestials and if his spore grew too much, I would have phased it out of this realm." I replied to her with "Did that incident have any connection to the infinity stones?" she said "yes, Ego needed one of his children to wake up their celestial factory somehow and one of the stones is the perfect thing to flip the switch." I then left the house and called Coulson with "can you do me a favor Coulson?" he replied "I hope it isn't too hard or illegal." My reply was "it shouldn't be either, but you might have to send some agents down south, about 2 years ago while shield was rebuilding a mass formed in Missouri. I need you to check for mysterious people, deaths and disappearances over the last 30 years or so." The balding man replied "do you think it was related to Thor's return, the cube, the stone in vision or the sanctum sanctorum?" I said "it is probably related to the 5th infinity stone. My source at the sanctum isn't sure where the last stone is at this point but try and learn who what you can and report back to me."

 **Coulson pov**

With the former director's request, I had discovered what was left in that city before I gave my job up to somebody else. I would also have to see if Daisy checked out that spot as well or if she looked into it in her free time when I got to the town. After I made it to the small town, I learned a strange man was scene with a woman named Meredith Quill and after he left the woman was pregnant. Then after the man was spot again Meredith came down with cancer. Then after her death, that woman's son vanished and around that same time there was a UFO sited." After Simmons got her hands on the missing boy, Peter Quill's, samples and medical records she confirmed Peter was only half human and the other half she could only confirm it wasn't Asgardian, kree, inhuman, joten, dark elf or chhatri. Ediline replied after I reported my findings "it has to be a rogue celestial and I my source says what he left behind might have led to the inhuman factor being passed more easily as well as the rash of enhanced people popping up. If that isn't what caused powered people to show up there might be another seed that wasn't trying to take over earth." She then asked "did the quill family have history of cancer, brain or otherwise?" I replied "when I asked the quill family they said never."

After finishing up with Ed, I got a call from the general saying "we have a problem, that is likely inhuman based. A guy setting people on fire, riding a flaming car and leaving people dead via unknown means." I then thought to call Ed back to ask "do you know anything about flaming cars and leaving people without souls." She replied "she is met a guy like that once but he rode a motorcycle, it is the rider and don't send May."

 **Ed pov**

After talking with Coulson, I went back to the ancient one and asked her "do you have any idea why the ghost rider is back in action?" she replied "somebody needs vengeance and met the last rider." I then asked "do you know the one of the heaven's gates opened and dropped off a new Iron fist." She replied "you might need to go back to New York for that answer the cities of heaven don't like my order." She then said to me "soon you are going to have to get to know my newest apprentice my time isn't much longer."

I then went to the library and met a man named Steven Strange and asked him "how old do you think I am?" he said "physically you can't much older than about 15 but after hearing about the ancient one and how you carry yourself, I would say much older." I replied "I met captain America before became super." He then asked "can you teach me anything?" I replied "do you care to learn anything about alchemy?" his reply was "does that have anything to do with changing lead to gold and extending life?" I replied "and many other things" I then clapped my hands and tapped the table to make a wood bust of Steven's head." He replied "do you have a book?" I replied "I will leave a package for you in New York."

 **Daisy pov**

While I was in the orphanage I remembered a blind boy that could tell things about me that could be discovered without seeing. After remembering I was in san Francisco to discover a weapon that might be inhuman related. While fighting them I saw May and man with a flaming skull like helmet who completely defeated me. I also found out the item did something to May's mind. after a little later I discovered the skull guy was a normal mechanic. It wasn't long until I rejoined shield for Ed to punch me across the room and say "don't fucking run away." When I got up and collected myself I asked "how is the new baby and why are you taking care of it?" she replied "I forced Steve to take care of Trisha anytime I have times to do since he left me to deal with Alphonse." Coulson then busted out laughing and said "I can't imagine captain America being Mr. mom." Ed replied "he is a good dad and the problem Daisy is the Darkhold if the ancient one wasn't too busy dealing with her Rogue disciples and training her successor, she would go after it. so, she made a deal with the spirit of vengeance to get it." I also found out that Fitz and the professor helped make the inhuman virus created lifelike robots called life model decoys.

The next thing we had to do was find the Darkhold and the mechanic's uncle and that lead to a fight that resulted in ghost rider and his uncle being sent to another world. at the same time, we found out May was replaced by a LMD and that robot stole the Darkhold. We soon found the lead LMD, Aida used the Darkhold to reprogram herself and even create a virtual reality world. she first started by trapping May then coming after the others. It wasn't long until she created an entire LMD army leaving only Ed, Simmons and myself free. After taking out the LMD's Simmons and I went into the framework and Ed said "I am too old to be stuck in a video game and somebody needs to protect your bodies."

Once inside the framework, I discovered it was a world was a twisted version of our own. It didn't take me long to discover the avengers were under the control of hydra and also that hydra took over by scapegoating the inhumans. The first person I woke up next to was Ward, who was my husband. Once I got my Barings, I relieved that I had to find my trapped friends, Mac, Coulson, May, Fitz and the current director, I had to figure out who they were and convince them this world wasn't real. After finding out my husband was a traitor to hydra, I found Coulson, then Mac, then May and Fitz. It didn't take me long to figure out May and Fitz drank the cool aid. It took the death of the director to bring May back and get her to give to empower me in the framework. After that I found the back door and got everybody out but Mac, it took Yoyo and failing of the framework to do that.

The next problem after we escaped was that Aida used the Darkhold to create herself an inhuman body and converted the Russian man she captured into a Machine designed only for killing. The Russian was able to create LMD's as he liked and use one to get shield in hot water. Our best hope was Ghost rider coming back. we knew we would need it was Aida's new body being an invincible vengeful bitch. It took Coulson making a deal with the spirit of vengeance to kill Aida, burning her very soul away, to win.

After everything was done, we went to a diner only for Ed to say "I reorganized Shield after recent events. We are now going to defend earth was extra-terrestrial treats as Sword. the old inhumans and the royal family are coming here." I then asked "what do you mean old inhumans and the royal family?" she replied to me "there is an inhuman city that can travel through space and they are coming to earth. Also, besides them many alien races discovered earth after the Chitahuri invasion, so our new job will be making sure the good ones can live on earth in peace and the bad ones stay away." Coulson then asked "have you be preparing something since the fall of old shield?" she replied Tony and I have been building the station we are heading to for years." She then said to me "Daisy, get your team back together cause the Hand are about to do something major in New York."

 **Chapter end**

 **I am not sure when I will write the next chapter but I won't be most likely until after the end of the year with Inhumans, thor 3, defender, and the other marvel offerings throughout the rest of this year.**

 **Updates coming as followed**

 **week of 6/11/17 Pokemon spirit**

 **week of 6/18/17 blade princess in academia**

 **week of 6/27/17 Exorcist x hunter**

 **week of 7/2/17 shadow sage and shinobi of miracles**

 **week of 7/9/17** L **ove in past present and future**


	9. Chapter 9

**fullmetal girl in new world chapter 9 royals, Ragnarok, defense and punishment**

 **this chapter will cover or at least touch on the events of defenders, punisher, thor 3, inhumans, the first few episodes of agents of shield season 5, Spiderman homecoming and runaways**

 **black bolt will be refered to as Blackagar**

 **Ed pov**

It turned out when I tried to get the secret warriors to help in fighting the hand that I discovered, that they vanished off the face of the earth. I knew after that I needed to try and get any kind of help I could so I tried to contact Steven Strange to help find Thor or Hulk since I knew it could be bad for the secret avengers to come out and risk prosecution. After I found Steven, I asked him "have you seen Hulk or Thor? New York really could use their help." He replied "so the hand is trying to destroy the city. I have good and bad news on that front." My reply was "tell me what news you have about their plans." He replied "with all the legal tape it would be bad for either avengers team to really help, but we might be able to use Spiderman and myself and the other good news is they really can't do much for about a month or two. I am not completely sure where or when they will try and destroy the city." I then asked "could we get thor or Hulk to help?" his reply was "it is best to leave them where they are. Hulk really doesn't want to come back and Thor is keeping doing his own work. We can talk to Odin." I then said "next question, do you know where Coulson' s team is?" his next reply was "I don't know who but somebody sent them to the future." I said to him "then you try to muster what forces you can and I will get Tony to tell me about Spiderman and try and get his help."

After leaving Dr. Strange's sanctum, I went to find Tony to notice he was selling his tower. After I asked who was buying he said "I am not completely sure there is a bidding war between Noah Baxter, Norman Osbourne and King Corp." I said "if you have a choice go with Baxter, the other two just sound shady." He then asked me "where is Steve and Why are you here?" I replied to him "I haven't seen Steve in months and I need to contact Spiderman." He replied with "what makes you think I know him?" I replied "I can tell your tech a mile away and Steve told me the boy was from queens." Tony then said "that boy has a big mouth but I want him to have a normal childhood." I then replied "how about I test the boy?" Tony replied "in what way?" my reply was "you have been missing something that has been happening in 'this city, no around the world since the fall of shield." He then replied "what did I miss?" my reply was "if he figures it out before you do, I him to help save the city from somebody you can't get the group that forced you to sign those accords to approval in time."

After a weeks, Spiderman or Peter Parker discovered Adrian Toomes had been collecting, having somebody repurpose and sell alien weapons to any buyer that would pay. I had Peter turn down Tony's offer to join the avengers till Thanos came to attack. But by that time Peter also learned that he wasn't ready to sign the accords either. Before we left the avengers base, I said "I need your help defending this city." The next person I tried to track down pass Frank Castle the punisher but after I got close all the man did was shot me in the face. Seeing that, I just decided to not get up at risk of Frank figuring out a way to kill me for good and leave him alone until I could manipulate him better.

The next day, I found daredevil, Danny Rand, Jessica jones and Luke cage at a Chinese restaurant and asked them "do you all need some extra help?" Luke said "crazy German short lady, how can you help. Did you bring the avengers?" I replied "I kind of brought one and the sorcerer supreme-in-training and myself." the blond man then asked "I have been told about the sorcerer supreme but I have no idea about these other two." My next reply was "I came to and left K'un-Lun long before your time. You really aren't doing any of your jobs immortal weapon." He then asked me "do you know a way back into K'un-Lun then." Dr strange then said "you should be able to open and close the gate yourself but I can let you back in to complete your training when this is all done or at least find you a teacher." I then asked the blond "what is the name of the current iron fist?" he said "Danny Rand, did you know my predecessor?" I said "it is funny how close your name is to his, I met Orson Randall with Steve during world war 2, he helped us a lot during the fights with hydra and the hand." Matt then asked "wait by Steve, do you mean-?" I replied "yes my husband and the father of my children is Steve Rogers or Captain America. If you have to ask, yes I am immortal but in a different way than Steve or the hand guys."

Peter then asked "so, how does immortality work and what kinds are there?" Steven then said "there is type with pure magic in which you use energies from other worlds to keep you alive, there are gods like Thor and Loki that will eventually need to take long naps to stay alive, then there is the type Captain America has which is a drug that is the basis of both Mr. Cage's and Ms. Jones powers, after that is Edylin, who shares her body with an immortal creature and finally is the hand, they use a demon to revive them. Before you can ask, I don't know if Ms. Jones and Mr. cage are truly immortal or could live until somebody figures out ways to kill you." I then said "it gets very lonely even living for a few decades seeing everybody around you get older while you don't. if I had to guess Alexandra Reid is either bored or that demon no longer wants to keep her alive." It didn't take long for Danny to get captured by the hand and my team to try and kill off the members just hoping their demon didn't choose to revive them yet again. The fight was long and we seemingly lost Matt but in the end, most of the hand leaders were buried and the team promised to protect the city from any evil that threatens this city or its people.

To my bad luck in Hawaii, the inhuman royal family made their way to earth and I had to help them anyway I could.

 **Blackagar pov**

I had been noticing recently, that inhumans have been going through Terrigenesis on earth as of later and was trying to have Triton discover why this was happening. But due to the possibility of my brother betraying me I had him hide on earth. But as I figured he betrayed Medusa, Karnak, Gorgon and I, thus forcing us to go to earth and my wife having the source of her power her hair cut off. We were then forced to find each other again on earth while running into more inhumans. Those inhumans told me, that there was a kingdom that would take in any inhuman able to make it to it and even had an inhuman queen. Before I could ask where the kingdom was I met my wife again and was thrown back into my brother's plot to kill me and take over the thrown. With our combined efforts, we managed to get our people to the earth and I managed to trap him in our city. Once we managed to get to earth we were greeted by a short blond woman saying "I have been looking for you people. You wouldn't believe how hard I had to work and keep the avengers or the UN from doing something. My wife then asked her "who are you and why did you help us?" she then asked "are you the inhuman royals I heard of?" Medusa replied "we are the entire inhuman population." But the girl responded to that "wrong, either the Kree left some of your people out of your population or some of your ancestors escaped and were fruitful on earth. Most did nothing and had kids without knowing anything but some found crystals and gone through Terrigenesis themselves. We even had an inhuman parasite name Hive try to turn the whole planet into inhumans last year." Medusa then asked "what is the source of the crystals then and do you have any?" she replied "the source is the entire ocean, swimming in it, drinking ocean water or eating any animal from it in any way can cause people with inhuman ancestry to go through terrigenous." I the mentally asked my wife to ask her "what can you tell us about this inhuman kingdom and you still haven't said who you are and who you are with?" she then replied "my name is Edline Rogers and I am with Damage control. The kingdom you are speaking of is called Latveria and was take over by a group of inhuman hybrids known as the Quincy. Their queen is willing to take any inhumans that can make it to her." Medusa then responded "why can't they just pick up any inhuman and how did they form a kingdom since the release of the terrigen?" I replied "a young woman found herself with massive power and a large number of people needing a kingdom. So, they overthrew a dictator and she became queen." Then Karnak asked her "could you take our people there?" she replied "I am willing to transport anybody willing to Latveria and anybody else we are willing to provide new identities and papers to work as normal people or even provide work with damage control or my company."

 **Chapter end**

Right now, the next chapter is won't be out till may at the earliest and things can change even more with the recent buying of fox by Disney. I am still trying to figure out how to bring the xmen and fantastic 4 into this story

For next updates will be

 **week of 12/24/17 Pokemon spirit gx**

 **week of 12/31/17 Aquarion ninja**

 **week of 1/7/18 shirou muyo**

 **week of 1/14/18 Fate emblem grand order**

 **week of 1/21/18 Pokemon spirit gx**


	10. Chapter 10

**fullmetal girl in new world chapter** **10 the end of the beginning**

 **this chapter will cover black panther, the other part of agents of shield season 5, Jessica jones season 2 and finally infinity war and Saber's rebirth**

 **there are spoilers to infinity war if you don't want to be spoiled read later**

 **Ed pov**

After negotiating with the queen of Latveria, she agreed to help with repairs on the lunar city. At the same time, she had some of her followers teach the royal family how to read, write and had a teacher to help Blackagar learn American sign language and even offered him a device to say the sign he made. I then spoke with the queen and asked her "Are your forces ready to defend earth?" Queen Ichigo then asked "Is the person that sent they alien army a few years ago that close?" I replied "It won't be very long now the time and mind stone showed up. Also, the sorcerer supreme, Steven Strange, told me he met up with Thor and Loki and sensed the death of Odin."

Then a man with Red hair and a few streaks of white mixed in replied "If the Ancient one and All father are gone it would be the perfect time to make a move." Then a tiny girl with lavender hair came out and said "Asgard was destroyed and it seems Xandar is close to falling as well. Also, the Kree and the Skrulls have been starting to get restless. Either could be preparing to invade earth anytime now. Well if anybody tries the Sternritter and Demonbane will protect it." I replied "So, your Dues machina in finished?" the man with red hair said "it should be ready enough to fight but I am not sure how it will stand against infinity stones." I replied "our goal is to keep him from getting the stones on earth." Then a black-haired woman asked "Do you think he will do a full-scale attack again." the answer I gave was "no I am pretty sure he will either come himself or send teams of agents." With that replied "I will either come in person or send some kind of message if I need your help." Then the queen asked me "Would your husband send the sign?" then the reply I gave was "he doesn't even know anything beyond your takeover. He has also been busy stopping terrorists and hydra cells. He has no idea how many people are willing to help if I make a call."

 **Scene change New York**

A few months later, I met with Everett Ross about Vibranium theft without letting him know about the real amount that Wakanda really held. I have met many kings before the current king. I met last king at the night he killed his own brother and left his nephew. I tried to keep track on Eric Stevens or N'Jadaka, but the boys keep himself off my radar until he gained the title Killmonger. The boy figured out hide within the system and even hide within the military. I knew at that time his goal was to takeover Wakanda in time.

I few days later, I finally heard back from Ross with the statement "I was in Wakanda and the king wants to speak with you." When T'calla spoke to me in person, I replied "Thank for keeping Ross alive." He then said "I would say our friend Mr. Barnes is ok." Then a bald woman opened a box and the king said "This is my wedding present for you." It was a new leg that I could tell was made of vibranium.

A few days later, I saw Jessica Jones come under my radar again. This time, I finally learned what made her powers work. When I finally met the man that gave Jessica and her mother powers. I learned he used the super soldier formula as a base then added octopus DNA to enhance it and with that it came to me both Luke and Jessica's powers were based in sea life and pheromones drew to the two together. The problems came when the murders Jessica's mother and Trish Walker did drove the defender to Mexico. When I finally found the superhuman I gave her a cellphone and said "something worse than the invasion of New York is coming." Jessica then asked "What could be worse than an army of alien?" I replied "think of somebody with the power to move space, warp reality and even control mind and those are the powers of the stones that came to earth. I have heard of stones that can make somebody strong as the hulk, stop time and even steal souls." I got the reply "Make sure neither Trish nor I go to jail and I help." The reply I gave was "saving the world gets pardons easy."

It was a few days later when things changed all over again, that was the return of Banner and the revelation of how powerful Thanos was. The first thing I asked Bruce was "So, where have you been for these two years?" the reply "From what I can tell, I was stuck inside the Hulk's mind since the battle against Ultron. I had about a day to myself and I was back to Hulk. What I did figure out was Hulk became a Gladiator on a planet called Sakaar. I don't know what all Hulk did besides fight." The next question I asked was "What about Thor?" Bruce replied "Thor and Loki and girl I never got a name other than Valkyrie fought with me to help save Asgard. I do remember Thor not having a hammer and say it was broken." The Sorcerer next to me said "Whoever broke that hammer had to be pretty powerful." Bruce then said "I think Thor was planning to come to earth before Thanos came. The next thing I remember was Hulk getting defeated by Thanos then I woke up here. I don't even know if Thor is still alive."

I wasn't that long after meeting Bruce, that Dr. strange went to get try and Tony. But that the same time two alien attacked us, leaving us to fight them off. Our first boon was, Tony making himself a new suit that could self-repair. Then Bruce revealed our first bane, that Hulk refused to come out for some reason. But with the lose of Hulk came Spiderman again, who said to me "Hi, Ms. Elric and Mr. Stark." I then flashed my wedding ring to him and said "it is Rogers now." Tony then asked me "So, can you contact your husband?" I then replied to Tony "No, Sorry I left my burner phone to contact him before I met the Doctor, don't you have a phone to contact him as well." Tony then asked "When did you meet the kid?" the reply I gave was "He helped me save this city a year ago." Tony then replied "Why didn't you try and get my help?" the reply I gave was "Could you have proved to the world council about magic and that magic necromancer ninjas wanted to blow up at part of New York?" he said "To those guys and in time I don't think so." Then over the course of the fight we did some damage to the alien duo but they captured Dr. strange. Tony gave me an Iron suit with a design that reminded me of a better fitting version of the Suit of Armor that I placed Al's soul in and he also have a Suit for Peter as well.

The three and after Strange was freed four of us use the Air lock to suck the alien out and then head Titan.

 **Bruce pov**

After Ed and Tony left, I made the call to Steve and said "Tony and your wife flew off to parts unknown to save a wizard." The reply I got was "So, what do I need to do Bruce?" the reply I gave was "Bring vision and Wanda to the facility." I was still not completely sure what happened but I was sure James Rhodes would fill me in.

 **Steve pov**

Natasha, Sam and I arrived just in time to fight two aliens off a damaged Vision and tired Wanda and then made back the base I hadn't use in years. There I met Bruce and learned he met my wife and that Tony even made her an armor. I was pretty sure that was his wedding present. Once I learned the current problems from Bruce, we figured without Ediline or Tony the next best and safest place to try to remove the mind stone from vision and destroy it was Wakanda.

At Wakanda city, we met T'calla, who gave me a new shield and said "this is your wedding present. I just hope you don't need to use it anytime soon." But the reply I gave was "Sadly we just might. I need somebody to help get this stone out of Vision and keep it safe until then." it took about an hour for the king to gather his armies on the field of battle to see dozens of ships drop before us and out came thousands of aliens.

 **Ed pov**

Not long after the iron suited man, the sorcerer supreme and the spider powered teen and I landed on titan, we were met by another team of a few aliens and human. Until I ended the fight and asked the human "Is your name Peter Quill?" he replied "How did you know my name?" then the reply I gave was "I didn't until you confirmed but went over your case and you look kind of like the time lapse photo and you told me your name was Peter." A green colored Alien then laughed at him and said "That tiny woman made you look like a dumbass." The response I gave to give him a kick was my new leg and said "never call me short, or tiny or any form of it." after talking with Peter, he said "Thor left with a talking Racoon and tree that only says three words to make a new weapon."

After gathering our strengths and weaknesses, Tony, Strange and I came up with a plan to try and stop the mad titan. We used Strange's portals to transport around the battlefield and nearly winning until Star lord let this rage over losing his love take over and broke our hold over Thanos at the last minute. With that Thanos broke Titan's moon and rained it on us, taking everything Spiderman could do to keep us alive. I was also happy greed kept me alive. But then Tony made a final stand and stop the titan. But before Thanos could kill Tony Dr. strange gave up the time stone and Thanos went to I could only guess was to find the time stone.

After the fight ended, I asked the Doctor "Can you still transport me?" he replied "yes but it won't matter Thanos already won." I replied "I have one last Trump card left on earth, maybe more than one. We just need to have hope." With that Strange asked "where to my lady?" I replied "Latveria." With that he opened a portal that I went through.

When I made it the Royal palace, I told the queen "the time is now, we need to get the Wakanda as soon as possible." The Queen then stood up and yelled "Wandenreich time to fight." Then in an instant I was on the battlefield of Wakanda surrounded by armies of men and women in white cloths next to that was a giant robot. Ichigo then said "my soldiers now aid the Wakandans." Ichigo lead her army like a lioness every swing of her sword cleared entire legions of soldiers.

I walked across the battlefield till I met my husband and then he asked "So where have you been and where did you get an army?" the reply I gave was "they owed me a favor." The captain then asked "How many people owe you favors?" the reply I gave was "I found have to check my phone. The old blackberry I have lists all the people that owe me favors." The Quincy army fought pretty hard until the mad titan unleashed his power and it took their queens life to keep his from wiping them all out. the next thing I heard was the voice of the black-haired woman screaming "you killed Ichigo you bastard." The robot then charged Thanos only to be destroyed as well.

Then we Thanos made his way to us and Vision for the red-haired man to begin chanting a spell and when finished we were in a world of blades. The red-haired man was about to make the blades pierce the titan until the red stone on the Gauntlet glowed causing the swords to turn take and spear the red-haired man instead. Vision then said to Wanda "That was our last hope, you have to destroy me now." I then watched as the scarlet Witch let out her power to destroy both Vision and his stone. But then I remembered Thanos gained the time stone and used it to restore Vision and the stone. After that the titan's move was to pull out the stone and place it in the final spot on the glove. But before he could use its power Thor came in and drove his ax into the Titan's chest. Thor was about to ask the titan why to only get "you should've gone for the head."

His that Thanos snapped his gloved fingers and vanished through another portal. After he left I watched in horror as half of the Wakandans, the Quincies and the avengers vanished into dust. With the fight done I gathered with Steve, Rhodey, Bruce, Natasha, and the talking Racoon to ask me "What do we do next?" I replied "I have to call in Captain Marvel. And Try and contact any other SHIELD agents we can."

 **Chapter end**

 **The next chapter of this won't be out for at least a year from now and cover what all marvel stuff I can including the rest of agents of shield season 5, Luke cage season 2, daredevil season 3, cloak and dagger, Antman and the wasp, and finally avengers 4**

 **For next updates will be**

 **week of 6/24/18 Pokemon spirit z**

 **week of 7/1/18 Fate blades of the night sky**

 **week of 7/8/18 blade princess academia**

 **week of 7/15/18 fullmetal order**

 **week of 7/22/18** **Fate blades of the night sky Fate blades of the night sky**


End file.
